


Faker

by 1995mgc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke Clemmings, Protective Michael, famous!5sos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 42,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1995mgc/pseuds/1995mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean Michael was seen with another guy?" Luke asked, looking over at Calum with furrowed brows and hurt expression. "That doesn't make sense, he wouldn't cheat on me."</p><p>"I don't know what is going on... I'm just as confused as you are Luke."</p><p>or</p><p>Where Michael and Luke have been outed by a few drunken photos that got leaked from their phones. Now that their relationship has supposedly gone public, their management has decided to take matters into their own hands and only giving Michael an ultimatum. </p><p>The band or Luke. </p><p>Well, Michael chose the band... Choosing the band resulted in giving Michael a beard to prance around the city with and expect people to believe he's dating a moderately famous person to bring more publicity to the band. Leaving Luke broken hearted with no explanation on to why any of this is happening so suddenly or why Michael moved out of their apartment or why Michael isn't the same Michael anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael paced around the small office room. There were three representatives from there management sitting and watching him. He couldn't believe the choice he was faced with. He couldn't believe that people could be so cruel and force him to hide his relationship with Luke over the small issue that they are bandmates. That's not even for the reason most would expect. It's the last thing anyone would ever think about.

Michael and Luke have been together for three years. They've been best friends for so much longer. Even if they did avoid each other for most of their last year of school, mainly because they realized their feelings for one another had grown to something much bigger, but neither wanted to confront the other about those said feelings so they decided acting like they loathed each other would totally be the better option out of everything.

"Michael, please sit down." 

Michael spun around and glared at the three that were seated at the table. Every fiber of his being felt ignited into flames and he wanted to strangle all of them right now. "Don't tell me what to do." Michael spat. They all looked done and ready to leave and call it a day, but they couldn't. Not without getting Michael to corporate.

"Need I remind you that we hold your job in our hands. I advise that you to sit down and listen to what we have to say Mr.Clifford." One of them said as Michael rolled his eyes. They always have to pull the job card to get hi to listen. "Now," Jennifer–the bands manager–started, glancing at the guitarist with a glint in her eyes as Michael sat slouched in the plastic chair and his arms crossed against his chest. "You can choose to stay with Luke, but you cannot stay in the band if you do. We'd find a new guitarist and everything would stay the same."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. You want me to leave the band I helped create? To leave my best friends to find some shitty guitarist and singer that would never amount to me.  _You_  want me to do that? You're fucking pyscho if you think I'd agree to that."

"You didn't let me finish." Jennifer smiled, Michael didn't think it was possible to hate someone's smile as much as he hated hers. She fixed a few stray papers that were sat in front of her before she spoke again. "You can chose to stay in the band. That's not a problem. All we do is find you a beard-which we already have one lined up if you agree to this option-to prance around with when you go out. Then everyone will forget about yours and Luke's relationship. It's as simple as that."

Michael sat up as she finished speaking, his brows furrowed in confusion at her word. Everything was a mess and he really just needed Luke here to tell him what to do, but Luke doesn't know about any of this. He's been left in the dark since their drunken photos got leaked onto the internet. Their management has done everything through Michael since they knew Luke couldn't handle a decision like this.

"So if I choose to stay in the band everything will be normal? Except the fact I'll have a beard to fool everyone with since it's oh so terrible to date my bandmate and have everyone know. Luke was even my boyfriend before we even formed this band. This is all fucking bullshit." Michael slammed his hand against the table getting frustrated once again.

"No, no. There will be a lot of changes. Like for instance, you will end things with Luke, but he can't know about this meeting or anything that's about to happen. You will move out of the apartment you share and move in with your beard that is being assigned to you. The only time you will be around Luke is if you're with friends or if it's band related. If you break these protocols we will be informed and there will be consequences." 

Michael jaw dropped as she continued to list off things that cannot occur between the two with the choices he makes. "Why can't I continue to date Luke? Why can't we continue on with our lives without our fucking management controlling our every move? Why can't you three be decent human beings and not care about millions of dollars for one goddamn second and think about my life your messing up? I love Luke with every fiber of my being, but he also loves this band. It was his one shot to make a difference in his life and others and if I were to leave it he'd never forgive me. He'll also never forgive me for the choice I'm being forced to make."

"Well, Mr.Clifford what is your choice?" Jennifer asked, a smug smile gracing her beautiful face but all Michael saw from her is the ugly personality she's sporting. 

"I choose the band." Michael mumbled, but the reason for his choice was meant to help and not make things worse. 

"Excellent choice, we'll inform your beard and have him meet you at your new apartment tomorrow evening."

"What's his name?" Michael asked out of curiosity. If he was going to be spending a lot of time with this guy he might as well know his name. 

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. His name is Troye Sivan. He's also a singer and wildly known for his YouTube channel. We needed this relationship to gain publicity, so finding someone who is also famous was the only solution." Jennifer handed Michael a picture of him and Michael can't help but think of Luke and how heartbroken he's going to be. How he'll never trust Michael the same again. It'll be a mess, but he's willing to throw himself into if it protects his lover in the process.

Michael just wanted to protect Luke, but even in the end it'll be Michael hurting him the most.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Four years ago]_

"Michael!" Luke squealed, flailing his arms around as he tried to escape the hold of his best friend. "Stop!"

"Never in a million years, Hemmings." Michael grinned. He pinched at Luke's sides a few more time before the blond went limp in his hold. "Do you give up yet?"

Luke let out a long sigh, turning around in Michael's hold. They were closer than before, making Luke's already flushed face even darker, but Michael didn't seem to notice or react the same way. "Giving up is letting you win. I can't let you win this war. You'll tell Ashton and Calum and they'll never let me forget." Luke pouted, shoving at Michael's arms for him to release him, but Michael wouldn't budge.

"You're just so small." Michael cooed. Not realizing what he said could affect Luke as much as it did. Luke wouldn't look him in the eye as he spoke. "They'd never believe that won. You always lose at tickle wars."

Luke wiggled away from Michael, a triumphant smile and fist pump to the air showed Michael he was proud of the small accomplishment. Something as small of escaping Michael's grip always excited Luke, even though Michael let him free, he'd never tell Luke that. Michael always wanted to see that smile on his face. 

Luke changed the direction of the conversation, bringing up the one topic they've avoided talking about much lately. "We're starting our last first day of high school tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"Do you even know me? I've been waiting for this day since I was born."

"I do know this." Luke giggled. 

"I still can't believe our schedules are basically the same. Whoever put them together clearly doesn't know what happens when we're in the same room." Michael shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. 

Luke around the small space of Michael's extremely messy room. The blond collapsed on the twin size bed and buried his face in Michael's pillow and patted the space next to him where Michael soon joined him, pulling him close to cuddle. 

Luke felt so confused around his best friend lately and he kept telling himself he was simply being hormonal about everything. You're not supposed to see people you're close to differently in such a short amount of time. They've been best friends for years and suddenly seeing Michael as this person he wants to spend the rest of his life with was not something to expect and it scared Luke. He wanted to avoid the topic and never bring it up to Michael. Luke didn't want to be laughed at for something he wasn't 100% sure about at the moment. He was going to avoid the situation at all costs.

That's how Luke ended up ignoring Michael for the first half of their senior year.

And that's how Michael thought his world was ending. Luke held him together and kept him at peace and suddenly he wasn't there anymore and his world started to slowly fall apart.

////

"Hey did Luke tell you about the YouTube channel he started?" Ashton sat down next to brunet, a bowl of popcorn in one hand and the dvd remote in the other. 

Michael's hand froze over the bowl before he placed it back on his lap. "No. Why would he?"

"Are you two still not talking? Its been four months, just talk to him already."

Michael stared blankly at the TV screen in front of them. The movie not even catching his attention at the moment. Luke was the only thing on his mind anymore, not much has changed there. "No, he hates me now. He told me so at the beginning of the year. You and Cal were there. I don't get why you keep bringing it back up. Besides," Michael ran his fingers through his hair to fix his fringe. "You still talk to him regularly, why don't you ask him why he hates me so much?"

Ashton scoffed, looking at his friend who has turned himself into someone he isn't over the past four months. "Luke can't even kill a spider without crying and talking about how it probably had a family and that he ruined it's life. There's not a bad bone in that boy, I honestly doubt that he hates you of all people, you always came first. Always. How does he go from loving you to pure hatred?"

"I don't know." Michael sighed, his chest tightening. "Can we not talk about him right now? I'm trying to watch this movie."

"No you're not. You're staring blankly at the TV."

"So what?!" Michael exclaimed, glaring at Ashton. "I don't want to talk about Luke. I don't want to talk about how he took my heart with him four months ago and it's being stomped on repeatedly every day by him. I don't want to keep moving forward where my best friend hates me, but I can't help it! I can't help but continue to love him endlessly. Just... _I don't want to talk about Luke!"_ Michael chewed on his bottom lip, holding back the tears he's kept pent up. He can't let it out, it makes the situation much more real. Michael just wanted to believe that this is a dream and he'll wake up with Luke beside him the day before their senior year and everything would be normal.

Ashton was left speechless by Michael's confession. "You love him?"

"I love him so fucking much. It's not even in just a best friend type of way. I legitimately love him whole heartedly and he'll never know because he  _hates me_."

"Michael–"

"Save your breath, it's not worth trying to comfort me over this. I'm pathetic."

Ashton nodded, knowing coddling and words of reassurance wasn't something Michael needed at the moment. Michael needed Luke. "Talk to him." Ashton murmured. Michael didn't reply, but he knew that's exactly want he needed to do. 

////

"Luke!" Michael shouted, rushing to reach the blond before he left.

The blonde turned around in the partially empty hallway. Everyone was rushing away from this place in excitement for winter break. They'd run out to their cars to crank up the heat and escape the mounds of snow outside and celebrate that exams are done for the semester and they finally have a few weeks to catch up on some sleep.

"Michael?" Luke stopped, looking confused on why Michael would even want to talk to him after everything that has happened between them this year.

"The one and only."

"What do you want?" Luke asked, arms crossed over his chest. His backpack perched on his back because Luke would always claim that having it hanging on only one shoulder made him feel like his shoulder was going to cave in. Michael could see the keychain he made Luke in Eight grade still securely in place where he left it all those years ago, which confused him. If Luke hated him so much wouldn't he have thrown out everything that once reminded him of the brunet?

"We need to talk." Michael said. "About us." 

Luke rolled his eyes to make it seem like he couldn't care less right now. "There's nothing to talk about, okay? What don't you get? I hate you and I don't want you in my life anymore."

Michael bit his bottom lip, the words spewing from Luke's mouth making him feel even worse about the situation. He just wanted his best friend back, but this wasn't the Luke he knew. Luke Hemmings was never this cruel and that's what shocked Michael more than anything. "You don't mean that. We're best friend till the end. Don't you remember that? What made you change so fast. One day we're having a tickle war and then the next day you-" Michael stopped talking, looking away from the blond in front of him. He couldn't say it out loud.

"I hated you..." Luke finished for him. 

"Why?" Michael whispered sounding so broken.

Luke couldn't look at Michael. Michael never cried, but Luke had a feeling it's happened a lot recently and right now it looked like he'd burst any second. "I can't tell you."

"Bullshit! Tell me and I'll leave you alone.. Give me some type of closure so I know for sure this friendship is over and I'm not left waiting to get my best fiend back."

"I-I can't. Accept that, please!" Luke begged, this isn't what he wanted either. Luke never truly wanted to act like he hated Michael. He never wanted the one person he truly loved to think he hated him more than anyone else. Luke tried avoiding a small confession of love and it turned around and messed up everything. The past four months he thought about what would've happened if he would have just told Michael the truth. But, there's no going back now. The only thing he can do now is continue this game and have Michael hate him forever or grow up and just tell him the truth.

"I won't. You're lying to me, Luke. You think I don't know you, but I know you better than you know yourself."

"Michael. Please let it go..."

"Why should I? Never once in my life have you shown me anything but kindness and suddenly the most genuine person I know hates me? I don't believe it and I'm not letting it go. Just tell me!" Michael all but shouted at the blond. The hallways around them completely deserted and it was only them.

"Fuck it!" Luke dropped his backpack, and walked up to Michael and leaving a small amount of space between them. Their breaths mingling and Michael looked terrified on what Luke was going to say or do next. Luke might've been smaller than Michael, but he could still be terrifying when he wanted to. "I love you! I love you so much I made myself try to hate you, so you'd never know. Are you happy?"

Michael's eyes widened, his lips parting and a small gasp leaving his lips. "You love me? Why didn't you just  _tell me?_  Instead you dumped me like a piece of trash to avoid it? Why on earth did you think that work, Luke? Please elaborate."

"I-I don't know, OK? I don't have a clue on why I thought that was a good idea, but it happened and here we are now yelling in each others faces."

"Well for you information, I love you too." Michael grabbed his bag off the ground and left Luke standing in the hallway bewildered on what had happened.

////

"I'm sorry." Luke stood in Michael's doorway with a pizza and their favorite movies pilled high in another hand. "I'm the biggest idiot in the world for trying to sabotage our own friendship because I was scared of rejection." Luke apologized, continuing to say he was sorry in attempt to get Michael to let him instead and out of the below freezing weather.

"At least you know how dumb it was. And maybe with time I'll forgive you completely, but right now this pizza is getting cold so come on in and devour it with me and we'll talk more later. Does that sound good?" Michael asked, motioning for the blond to take his wet shoes and coat off in the doorway. 

"Yeah it does."

Weeks later and a lot of apologizing and confessing to one another about what they missed the past four months separated, Michael decided asking Luke out on a date was the best decision he made during winter break and the rest between them only seemed to get better with time. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Michael this is Troye. You two will be spending a lot of time together. I suggest you two spend some time getting to know each other and then tomorrow we'll start with the list I made for both of you. Your things will be moved in tomorrow morning." Jennifer gave them a fake smile, leaving them be in their new apartment. Everything had high end furnishings and stainless steel appliances. It was everything Michael would see on HGTV late at night snuggled up next to Luke on the couch. Luke always wanted a place like this, but it wasn't in their budget. Now Michael feels like the biggest ass living in the apartment without Luke. Michael simply wanted to be at his home cuddling Luke, but here he is trying to get to know this boy who resembles Luke a few years back. This isn't what he thought his life would turn out to be.

Michael broke himself away from his thoughts about Luke and looked over towards the boy sitting on the love seat across from him in their new living room. Troye was paying more attention to his phone than he was to Michael, not that Michael minded but it got him thinking about if this Troye guy is in the same situation he's in or if he's in it for the paycheck. 

"Troye, right?" Michael spoke first, the brunette looked up from his phone to see Michael looking at him curiously. Troye nodded, sitting his phone down and scooting to the edge of the couch to look at Michael better and maybe engage in some form of conversation to make this whole situation less awkward. "Why exactly did you sign up to be my beard?"

Troye chuckled, shaking his head. "I didn't. I was thrown in to this situation sort of like you were. My manager thought it would be a fantastic idea for me to date some hot band member who was quite famous for his age to gain publicity for the album I recently released. Yeah recognition for what you've written and released is nice, but this isn't what I wanted." His voice was thick with an accent and Michael slowly started to recognize that he was Australian, but he's clearly been in America long enough to have his voice sound a bit off. 

"I can't believe this." Michael groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I just want to be home with my boyfriend."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend? Does he know about all of this?" Troye asked, he was curious about everything as well, Michael doesn't blame him. Neither were briefed about the each other being left to figure it out themselves together.

"Yes and no. Apparently dating your bandmate is bad for publicity. Like I care about that. I've been with Luke for three years and when he sees I'm not home tonight and these pictures that we'll have to take tomorrow he's going to hate me." Michael ran his hands across his face in frustration. Troye looked at him with sympathy and Michael knew he felt bad about all of this as well. The last thing he probably wanted was to rip apart a relationship in the process of creating a new one for a publicity stunt.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized, looking down at the ground and away from the guitarist in front of him. Troye was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "Can you not say anything about this to him?"

Michael laughed dryly, "No. This is supposed to keep us apart and if he hates me the plan Jennifer put together is working. It's a fucking messed up plan, but if I didn't pick this I wouldn't be in the band and Luke–my boyfriend–loves our band a lot. It was his one goal in life and I couldn't leave and mess that up as well, he wouldn't want to continue with some other person playing the guitar and singing along side of him. No one would."

"Okay, well lets make the best of this. You're officially my new best friend and we're going to turn this fake relationship into the biggest thing anyone has ever seen and then you can drop my ass when we become irrelevant." Troye stated proudly, he wanted to make something out of this. If he could gain out of this he wouldn't mind. He just doesn't want to have a nasty feud between he and Michael to make everything worse and awkward. 

"Not a bad plan. Except this isn't a friendship thing we have to go on dates, hold hands, kiss. Do stereotypical cute things together. Jennifer even put down something else, hold on," Michael pulled up the list on his phone. "A YouTube video? Ha, of course,  the 'boyfriend tag'. My manager thinks she so original." Michael scoffed, throwing his phone down beside him in a huff.

"That's the easy stuff, we just have to make it look believable. I don't know, we can practice the holding hands because that's the one thing people see a flaw in. And for kissing haven't you ever heard of a stage kiss? Our lips will barely even touch, but it'll look legit."

"I'm trusting you on this. Now," Michael stood up, fixing his pants and dusting of his shirt. "I'm going to head to bed and turn my phone off because I'd rather not have to deal with the break down that follows the many calls and text messages Luke will leave for me for not being home tonight." Michael gave Troye a tight smile, bidding him goodnight before he walked around until he found his new room. 

It was grey and matched Michaels mood perfectly. He couldn't wait for sleep to consume his for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_[One year ago]_

The boys sat anxiously around a laptop waiting to see if their debut album would really hit #1 on the charts. The past three years were filled with touring and working their asses off to get where they are now. To think their band started off as a thing they did in their free time, something that started because Luke was crazy talented with his vocals and put covers up on the internet, and somehow continued to grow. Then they all decided to make a band out of it and their covers would end up getting thousands of views on youtube a day and now they are here. They're watching their album skyrocket on the top 100 as if it were nothing. The fans were incredible and all of them combined never thought four boys from a small town would ever get where they are, but they did it and they are all so proud of each other for every obstacle they've crossed together as a family.

"What are we supposed to do if it hits number one tonight?" Luke asked, looking over towards his boyfriend in awe. They've never had such a monumental moment as a band so they don't even know how to celebrate it properly.

"You and Michael will probably fuck and we'll have to leave because that's nasty." Calum chuckled as Luke's face grew to be bright red. Michael simply shook his head in annoyance at Calum. Sure, they do things together and their best friends might've walked in on them a few times, but that's not how they celebrate things. Those moments are shared between them for special moments in their lives, and of course having your bands album hit number #1 would be a great moment for it, but that's a moment for the band to share together not just Michael and Luke.

"I'll just kiss his pretty lips all night long. Much more intimate." Michael smiled, pulling Luke closer to him on the couch. Luke's face was flushed from all the attention put on him, but Michael always made him feel a bit better from small amounts of contact between the two.

Calum and Ashton made loud gagging sounds in response earning a middle finger from Michael. 

That's how their night was spent. Until their album hit #1 at 4 a.m. and they all might've screamed and hugged one another because it was unbelievable that this happened to the four of them at such a young age. 

////

"So boys, what's it like having your first album hit number #1 on the charts here in America? It's a big deal, is it not?"

Ashton spoke first, knowing the others hated being in the spotlight first thing and the older boy knew that so he always took the initiative. "It's incredible! We're really proud of the music we were able to produce and we can't wait to continue to make more together."

"Are you guys going to celebrate it? Have any significant others you'll share it with?" The interviewer hinted, trying to get some information out of these four young boys that have such a wide audience of young women who would also like to know the answer to this. 

Michael mentally rolled his eyes at the question. One second you think their really interested in the music and then next it's all about relationships and topics that have nothing to do with them as a band. 

Calum awkwardly chuckled, "No, we're all single and plan on chilling together and maybe going out with a few other friends to celebrate. We're pretty boring."

You could see the relieved look on both Luke and Michael's faces when Calum saved them all from having to lie, especially since Luke is terrible at it. Their relationship was still hidden for their own personal request. The two weren't ready to tell the whole world about them. No one knew except Calum and Ashton. Everyone simply assumed Luke and Michael were clearly closer from having known one another the longest. No one thought much about that, they think it's a bromance and the boys are perfectly okay with that. 

The interviewer laughed at his answer as if it were the funniest thing she's ever heard and Michael could see the obvious flirting in her tone when she looked toward all four of them, yet they acted like it didn't exist because they were already annoyed by her mediocre questions and things they've heard thousands of time over the past year. They never heard anything new and maybe that's why they hated how the media was being shaped as the years went on. 

"Okay," she cleared her throat. "One last question and I sadly have to let you guys go. This one is from a fan that sent in some questions and they want to know which is more likely to be real Muke or Malum?"

"Not feeling the love over here." Ashton broke the silence, giggling at the question. "I'd have to go with Cashton or Lashton much more believable."

The other three laughed at the answer and giving their thoughts on what would be real.

"Malum." Calum winked at Michael knowing he'd stir up a reaction from Luke. 

"As if." Luke spoke for the first time in the interview. "Muke for the win."

"Really now?" Michael questioned and Luke nodded his head in response. "I think mashton is more likely."

"Liar."

"Shut up, Luke!" Michael smirked, leaning back in the couch. They said their thanks and goodbyes to the interviewer before the four of them huddle out the back door of the studio and into a car to take them home. They were are still widely arguing about the ships the fans have created between the band, but Luke knew Michaels definite answer the moment they made it to the car. Their lips were on each others in a matter of minutes and everything felt right between to two, like it could only get better between them with time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((ignore any mistakes, i didn't proof read this at all, oops.))

"What's wrong and why did you want me to rush over here?" Calum ran a hand through his hair and looked at his best friend pacing his apartment floor. It was around 1 p.m. and Luke was freaking out because Michael didn't come home last night and his phone keeps going straight to voicemail and it's worrying him beyond belief. Michael  _always_  calls if he's going to be back late or not home in general. 

"Michael's missing!"

"What!?" Calum gasped, looking at the blond with wide eyes. "Why didn't you say that sooner? Have you called the cops?"

Luke shook his head no and began to nervously chew at his fingernails, looking away from his friend. "His stuff is missing as well. No one kidnaps someone along with all of their belongings."

"Luke–"

"Stop," Luke interrupted hoping back a sob, his eyes filling with tears as he looked back at Calum. Luke didn't know what to think of the situation. None of this was like Michael. Michael always comes home. Always tells Luke goodnight and how much he loves him, "To the moon and back." he'd say just to see a pretty little smile make it's way to Luke's lips before they would fall asleep in each others arms. "Michael  _left._ " 

"You don't really believe that, do you? You know Michael better than any of us, he wouldn't do that. You know he wouldn't" Calum reminded him. When Luke loses faith in the situation there's no going back to steer him the right way. "I'll check twitter... Someone might've seen him last night or this morning."

////

"This is all so dumb." Michael whined, he and Troye had already been photographed and spotted by at least twenty fans that morning. They stopped to talk and take pictures with all of them. Jennifer wanted as much proof out there. If being photographed and mobbed by paparazzi wasn't enough to make people believe it he doesn't know what will. 

"Agreed," Troye hummed, letting go of Michaels hand. Michael's palms were sweaty, but he chose to not say anything about that to the guitarist, he was already under a lot more stress than he personally was. "I say we grab some lunch and then go our separate ways. Do you have any band related stuff coming up? I'm supposed to come along to some of them where Jennifer isn't present. Y'know to keep an eye on you." Troye winked, joking around with Michael. They were pawns in a chess game that was impossible to win, being held back as guards to be throw around and used to protect the big picture, but they wanted out more than anything.

"Can we grab some chipotle? I want the biggest bowl of guacamole they'll serve me and I'm charging it to Jennifer's credit card." Troye nodded quickly in response, grabbing ahold of Michael's hand again before they found their way into the closet chipotle. They were trying to be discreet, but someone always recognized one of them. This time it happen to be an employee, and their food ended up being free. Not that they were complaining it just didn't make sense to give the people who have the money free food, when the people behind them in line were scavenging for change in their pockets to meet the total. Michael felt bad for them so he handed off the credit card and paid for their meals before they could protest. 

Troye sat across from Michael, burrito bowl and chips and guacamole placed in the middle of the round table. "That was nice of you."

Michael shrugs, he did something nice its not news worthy it was a simple act of kindness that no one should hesitate to do some days. 

He looks down to the chips and stuffs his face with the food. He felt as if he hadn't eaten for hours, and he probably hasn't. The last time he actually remembers eating was when he ate breakfast yesterday... with Luke–before the meeting with Jennifer– where they talked about the future. If they thought they'd last forever. Michael said without a doubt they would, but now those plans, hopes and dreams are spiraling down the drain.

"It's only been a day. How I'm supposed to continue this relationship when I can only think about how heartbroken Luke is right now. He's probably seen all those pictures by now and that makes want to empty my stomach and lay in bed and think about how terrible of a person I am."

"You're not terrible. It could be him in this situation, but you took it upon yourself to keep him safe from it. That's admirable and if he knew he'd thank you." 

"I'm going home," Michael stood up from his seat, catching the attention of few more people in the restaurant. He looked down at Troye and gave him a small smile and pressing his face in Troye's hair. It was supposed to be a kiss to his forehead, but Michael could bring himself to betray Luke to that extent just yet. He might shattered inside as well.

////

"What do you mean Michael was seen with another guy?" Luke asked, looking over at Calum with furrowed brows and hurt expression. "That doesn't make sense, he wouldn't cheat on me."

"I don't know what is going on... I'm just as confused as you are Luke."

"Michael wouldn't do that. You're  _lying!_ " Luke shouted, angry tears streaming down his cheeks.

Calum grabbed Luke by the shoulders, urging him to look him in the eye. "There's picture everywhere Luke. Look at them, it's Michael with another guy."

"No, no,  _no_. Michael loves me. He told me yesterday morning. He loves me to the moon and back. You don't understand, this isn't real. Michael wouldn't do this to me, of all people." Tears were flowing freely down Luke's cheeks, Calum continued to wipe them away no matter how much Luke pushed him away. Calum held him close, this is what Luke does when he's in denial. 

"Everything is gone, Luke. You said he didn't come home, and now he's the name on every headline with Troye Sivan. I didn't even know they knew each other." Calum mumbled the last part, pulling his best friend closer as he cried, and  _cried_. Michael always took care of the tears that were shed by Luke, but now he's the cause of them and Calum didn't know how to calm him down. "Luke, please calm down. You're going to make yourself sick."

"I don't care," Luke hiccuped, "I just want Michael. Please find him and bring him home to me."

Calum swore his heart broke with every word that left Luke's lips. He didn't say anything in response to his best friend, the last thing he wanted to do was get his hopes up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. your thoughts overall are appreciated. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

_[Ten years ago]_

"Just because you're a year older than me doesn't mean you're superior." Luke pointed out, a small pout on his light pink lips as he smeared lip balm against them, he smacked them together earning an annoyed groan from Michael. 

"Shut up, Lukey. I am superior. You're only ten and I'm eleven. Get over it."

"I'm telling mom that you're being mean to me." Luke huffed, walking away from Michael with his arms crossed and fake tears welling up in his eyes. Knowing from their fair share of arguments that Karen always fell for the tears in Luke's eyes.

"She is  _my_ mom!" Michael argued, following behind his best friend. The last thing he wanted was to be tattled on again this week. 

Luke sent the dirty blond a cheeky grin before walking faster to the kitchen. "She always believes me though."

////

"Ha! My mom didn't believe you this time! Take that Lukey." Michael smiled smugly, collapsing onto his twin size mattress. Luke stood by the bedroom door with a small pout on his lips while he glared towards his friend. He couldn't believe that Karen said they were being ridiculous and the argument was pointless. 

Now all Luke wanted to do was cry about this situation, but he didn't want his best friend to laugh at him. Michael always made fun of his tears and then continued to claim that he was the oldest and old people don't cry. Luke always thought Michael was crazy for saying that because he always see's his mom cry when watching movies and she's old.

Michael momentarily forgot about his small blond friend still pouting by the door, he was too busy grinning from ear to ear about the fact that for once his own mother didn't believe Luke. It felt like such a relief to him. He didn't see it as such a big deal, the two argue all the time and then it blows over within five minutes, but this time it didn't. The dirty blond looked up towards his ceiling to look at the glow-in-dark stars he and Luke hung up last week. It took them a while and a lot of lying to his parents that they didn't stack two dinning room table chairs on top of one another to climb that high. Michael broke out of his small daydream when he heard sniffling, he sat up and look at his best friend who had crocodile tears streaming down his face.

"Luke?" Michael slowly sat up and scooted to the edge of his bed. He didn't take his eyes off the blond as he was frantically trying to wipe the tears away.

"Yeah?" Luke said, his voice small and sounding as he'll start crying again.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not–" 

Michael interrupted, "You are."

"Am not." Luke scoffed, turning away from his best friends gaze. 

Michael walked over to Luke, turning his around to look at his tear-stained cheeks and the red blotchy skin around Luke's baby blue eyes. Michael wiped away a tear that escaped from the corner of Luke's eye. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Michael murmured, guilt evident on his face as he looked down at Luke.

"You mean you're not going to make fun of me for crying?" Luke glanced at Michael, his eyes still glistening with tears. 

"I don't like seeing you cry," Michael mumbled, a frown making it's way to his cherry red lips. "That's why I tell you not too..."

Luke wrapped his small arms around Michaels torso, pulling him in for a hug. The blond rested his head on Michael's chest, "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you too, Lukey." Michael smiled, burying his face into Luke's hair. "I'm sorry for starting a fight with you."

"It's okay, but can we cuddle and watch a movie now? You promised we could earlier."

"Yeah, we can." Luke squealed, tugging Michael along to the living room where he begged Michael to put in a disney movie because those were his favorite. Michael's grumbled in response, he didn't want to watch a disney movie, but he's already upset Luke enough for one day and he didn't want to make it worse so he  not-so-happily obliged. 

When Michael turned around Luke had a extra-large blanket spread out on the couch for the both of them and his arms wide open to engulf his best friend so they could cuddle together. He shook his head, laughing lightly at the huge grin on Luke's face. Michael just really loved his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, ah, but thanks for reading! :-)


	7. Chapter 7

_" **Michael Clifford** [singer and lead guitarist of 5 Seconds of Summer] was recently seen holding hands with a guy who is known as the up and coming singer and youtube  **Troye Sivan**. The two were out in L.A. shopping and eating lunch together when fans of both singers found them and managed to get a  few pictures. Neither of them seem to have confirmed or denied the questions being throwing at them about being in a relationship. Is this the start of a beautiful? We sure hope so."_

Michael scoffed as he read over the articles and headlines with his name appearing everywhere he looked. All of it was about his newfound "relationship" with Troye. Everyone was buzzing about the news except his bandmates and some of the bands fans. None of them seemed to believe what was going on. Michael couldn't even bear to turn his phone off do not disturb. He didn't want to see the countless phone calls and voicemails from Luke. Michael didn't want to see Calum and Ashton sending him rude messages or telling him how Luke is taking all of this. He didn't want to enter reality.  Staying hidden in his new apartment sounded much better to him at the moment.

There was a knock at the front door and Michael wanted to believe it was Troye and he got locked out, but the brunet is still sound asleep in his room. Michael wasn't sure who it would be since they just moved into this place a few days ago and no one knew they lived here yet, or so he assume. Michael pulled himself off the couch and made his way over to the front door to look out the peephole. There was a boy standing there with his phone in hand. Michael didn't recognize him but he proceeded to open the door to see what he wanted. 

"Um, hello?" Michael said, the door half way open where he stood blocking the view of the inside. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The boy turned his gaze from his phone screen to Michael staring at him with curious eyes. "Yeah, is Troye home? He said to stop by a little earlier so we could grab brunch together." 

"And you are?" Michael asked, still a bit unsure who he was talking to. 

"Oh yeah, uh, I'm Connor. Troye's kinda my best friend." He said sheepishly, clasping his hands in front of him. 

"Connor Franta?"

"The one and only." He chuckled. "Is Troye home or even awake?"

Michael laughed lightly, opening the door a bit more to look the boy over that stood in front of him. He sort of remembers Troye mentioning him a few times, but he didn't know this is what he looked like. Michael could clearly tell he was attractive and his personal gaydar going off and maybe Troye has a little secret of his own that needed to be covered up as well and that's why their in this predicament together, even though he never mentioned it. It was clearly a secret for a reason. Just like his situation with Luke...

"Oh, he's asleep still but you can come in and make yourself at home or if you prefer to go wake him up be my guest."

Connor brushed past Michael and walked into the living room and waited for Michael to appear beside him. "Which one is his room?" he asked, glancing at Michael with his ever changing eyes. They reminded Michael of Luke's... Everything reminded him of his beautiful boyfriend and it made his heart clench and make him feel as if it were breaking all over again. 

"First door on the left."

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you."

Michael gave him a tight smile and went back to the couch where he could continue to mope about how awful his life was at the moment. He went back onto twitter and that was a mistake. His timeline was full of recent tweets of Luke's and it made him feel awful. 

This was all his fault and he wanted to swoop in and take away the sadness his boyfriend was feeling, but then he'd ruin everything. The band, Luke's dream of creating music, Calum and Ashton's dreams of being the best live band, he'd ruin it all because of his relationship status with his band mate. The past few days he gave it all a lot of thought and he kept wondering if him leaving the band would really change a lot. Luke would still have him by his side, but not on stage. "Fuck," Michael muttered to himself. "Why can't life be simple...?"

Michael groaned loudly as tears started to brim at his eyes, burying his face in the couch cushion. The room around his grew quiet as he heard soft giggles coming from Troye's room and he was jealous. Jealous of the fact Troye had a special someone that no one quite knew about and could still talk to him while Michael was stuck breaking his lovers heart as every moment went by. Michael knew he was supposed to make an appearance with Troye at his band practice tonight and he wasn't ready to face his best friends and Luke. He's been dreading it since Jennifer brought it up yesterday and as much tried to forget it was happening it made him feel like shit.

Michael wasn't ready to see the anger and confusion from his friends. The tears from Luke. He wasn't prepared for the questions they'll ask or why this is happening. He won't have answers for Luke on why he "cheated" and why the said boy he cheated on Luke with is right front of him. Michael didn't have the answers to their unanswered questions for later and that terrified him. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't want to do this." Michael mumbled, sadness seeping through his voice. He rubbed at his face in irritation to stop himself from the possibility of crying for the second time today. "I don't want this situation to become even more real. How am I supposed to act like I don't love him anymore? That what's set up between us is legit? He'll see right through it. Luke is like a mother, he can see through all lies."

Troye sat beside the blubbering boy as their driver drove them to their destination. He was not particularly sure how to comfort Michael right now. Everything that he could possibly say would be wrong and a complete lie. They both knew this would turn out to be a disaster and they weren't prepared for the even bigger storm ahead, waiting for them at the studio.

////

"Hold my hand." Troye said softy. Michael obliged, interlacing their fingers as they stood in front of the studio doors. Michael could hear the thudding of the bass from the outside, the rhythm of the drums following along. He wanted to smile, to have a reassuring feeling flood through him that it's simply his best friends on the other side of the door, but that made him feel even worse. "Jennifer gave me a sticky note with some shitty instructions and things to tell them when they ask questions. I'll answer all of them until you're comfortable." Troye said, giving Michael a reassuring smile and a tight squeeze to his hand before Michael took a deep breath and opened the door, allowing smaller boy to walk ahead of him.

The moment Michael stepped through the entrance the atmosphere around them changed drastically. His three best friends stood there in shock. Michael assumed they weren't expecting him to show up today since he's been MIA since last week.

"Michael?" Luke was the first one to speak, setting his guitar gently to the ground. He inched closer to Michael, not once taking his eyes off his boyfriend until they drifted to the more petite boy who stood clinging to Michael's arm. It sent a bundle of fury through the blonds body and he wanted to rip him away from his Michael.

Michael wanted so badly to throw himself into Luke's arms and tell him this was all some mistake. That he couldn't even fathom cheating on him or simply loving anyone else more than he loves Luke. But, he kept his mouth shut and glanced over to Ashton and Calum. Michael couldn't pinpoint their emotions at that very moment though it was a matter of time before they exploded at him.

Troye squeezed Michael's hand once again before he introduced himself to the trio before him. "Hey guys!" He awkwardly waved. "I'm Troye... Michael has told me so much about you three." The act he put on surprised Michael. Everything he knows about the brunets seemed to shift into a different direction. Suddenly he was a clingy "boyfriend" and is meeting the people who mean most to Michael. Acting oblivious to Luke's gaze on the two or more so Michael.

"Well, Michael hasn't told us anything about you." Calum retorted, sending a quizzical look to Michael and then shifting to see Luke's unreadable expression. They were all protective over Luke–him being the youngest of the four it was always in their best interest to coddle him and make sure he was alright. Except Michael broken that unspoken promise and it's tearing Luke apart inside.

"I remember when we first started going out Michael said he wanted to keep things a bit private. It's understandable with the life you four have. It's all in the spotlight." Troye spoke with such ease and Michael was grateful because his eyes were glued to Luke, silently begging him to understand this wasn't his choice. That everything going on was a lie, but Michael couldn't do that. So he stayed hidden beneath the mask and let everything around him seem to disappear.

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "How long have you two been dating?" Luke spat.

Michael opened his mouth to answer but closed it seconds later. He couldn't bring himself to lie directly to Luke's face. Troye would have to be the one to answer.

"Three weeks today," Troye smiled giddily, elbowing Michael softly to get him to smile along with him. If Michael didn't act the part he was supposed to everything he has is on the line and Troye only wanted to help. "Isn't that right, babe?"

Michael glanced down at the boy attached him and smiled sadly, building up everything inside himself to answer the question. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"I can't believe it." Ashton glared at his long time best friend from across the room. "Practice is cancelled." Ashton said through gritted teeth, tossing his drumsticks to the ground.

Those words seemed to have dragged Michael back into the harsh reality. "What? Why?" He croaked.

"Take a guess, asshole. I can't even begin to fathom why you'd do this, to us, to Luke!" Michael flinched, cowering into himself. He should've seen it coming, he expected it all. Michael simply hadn't had a way to prepare himself from the hatred spewing from his best friends lips.

"I–I didn't–" Michael stuttered, taking a few steps back and walking into the studio door. He needed to breath and control the panic forcing its way up his throat. "Fuck," Was the last thing he said before he sprinted out of there and collapsed against the side of the building.

"Michael!" Luke's eyes widen at the sight. The automatic instinct to help his lover through the panic taking over him. In that moment he pushed aside the hurtful things Michael has done and rushed after him. Finding his curled into a ball on the side of building. "Hey, breathe for me. In and out. Think of your favorite memory. What the air smelt like around you. What you were doing. Who you were with. Concentrate," Luke mumbled, rubbing soothing circles across Michael's back to help calm him down. "It's all right now." Luke assured.

Michael looked at Luke with tears in his eyes. "Thanks." He mumbled, desperately wanting to crash his lips against the blonds, but Troye appeared besides them asking if Michael was alright.

"Yeah, keep a close eye on him for the rest of the day. This doesn't happen often but when it does you need to talk him through it." Luke informed, pushing himself off from the ground and helping Michael stand up alongside of him.

"Bye bab–" Luke cleared his throat, catching himself from letting the words slip through. "Bye Mike."

Michael stood shakily beside Troye watching the blond round around the corner and back inside. "I can't do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very emotional to write, fuck. I wanted to have this one directly after last chapter instead of putting a past memory in between since it'll flow much better for that to be next instead.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

_[ **Three Years Ago** ]_

"Michael!" Luke whined pitifully, jutting out his bottom lip as his bottom rested on the cold icy floor of the skating rink. "Laughing your ass off is not helping this situation mister."

Michael has seen Luke fall at least seven times and they just started skating not even ten minutes ago. It was hilarious to the older of the two. When he asked Luke on their very first date he wasn't sure where would be the best destination, but when he remembered the ice rink downtown with the small carnival that's just across the street for when they are done with the ice, it sounded like the best idea for the most cliche date he could think of. The only problem was Michael didn't think to ask Luke if he even knew how to ice skate beforehand. 

"The things I do for you Hemmings." Michael laughed, shaking his head at the smaller blond boy still sitting spread out on the ice below. Offering Luke both his hands which he took almost instantly, Michael hauled Luke up into a standing position right in front of him. "Now don't let go."

Luke smiled sheepishly at their position. "Didn't plan on it."

Michael gripped Luke's hands and started to slowly skate backwards with a stumbling blond boy attached to him. Even with the extra help Luke couldn't find it in himself to stand up straight or move as effortless as his best friend in front of him. Huffing, Luke attempted to move his feet against the ice once again, but sadly his legs gave out and he went tumbling down. But not before Michael managed to wrap his arms around Luke's waist, holding him flush against his chest. 

"Are you okay?" Michael asked worriedly this time around. Luke looked absolutely terrified that he almost face planted the ground. Nodding, Luke swallowed down the fear rising up his throat before looking at Michael's face and truly seeing how worried he was for Luke's wellbeing. 

"Would it be terrible of me to suggest we leave the ice rink so soon?" Luke breathed. His face a few mere inches away from Michael's. Luke could see Michael's features soften as he spoke. He was already so whipped for the blond boy. 

"The carnival is beckoning for us. And all those stuffed penguin waiting to be won by yours truly for  _yours truly._ " 

////

"You're telling me that it's impossible to win that huge ass penguin stuffed animal?" Michael rose an eyebrow, staring Luke down while waiting for the blond to give him an answer. Luke has been going on about how Michael could never win it and Michael is determined to prove him wrong. 

"That's what I said." Luke challenged.

"What if I win it? What do I get from you?"

Luke blushed, thousands of possibilities running through his mind but one stuck out the most. It was something he was determined to receive from Michael tonight. It was their first together after all. "Uh, you could kiss me...? or something totally not that, like, I don't want to make you kiss me. That would be rude. But, you could? if you wanted... Yeah..."

"Shut up, Luke." Michael flashed him a smile, grabbing one of the baseballs sitting on the table in front of him. "I'm going to win that penguin for you and in return I'll give you a night you'll never forget." Michael winked at the flustered blond. The older woman running the booth watched the two with amusement. 

Tossing the baseball lightly in the air , Michael looked toward his target. Six aluminum cans sat stacked into a pyramid. Winding his arm and throwing the ball with as much force as he could muster, Michael knocked them all down with one throw. He shocked himself with the outcome, but he couldn't help but feel smug. Luke stood towards the side with a gaping expression. "I told I could do it, Hemmings."

The older woman thanked him for participating before she handed off a penguin to a blushing Luke. It practically swallowed up his smaller frame. 

"This is as big as me." Luke giggled, holding the stuffed penguin closer to him. "Thank you."

Michael smiled softly at the blond. Years of being hopelessly in love with his best friend and going through everything together over the years to get to this very moment was worth it. "Anything for you. Now, do you think this will fit on the ferris wheel with us?"

Luke shook his head no in response. The penguin was much too big and he definitely didn't want a stuffed penguin to be the third wheel. 

////

"Sydney is a lot prettier from up here." Luke mumbled, looking up at the night sky and the cityscape etched across the skyline. It was absolutely breathtaking and Luke had never experienced anything like it before. Michael wanted to agree with his words but he wasn't even looking the same way Luke was. His gaze was locked on the beautiful boy sat beside him. 

Michael took in everything. The slop of his nose, the slight plumpness of his cheeks, the light freckles on the tip of his nose, the way his eyes glistened in the moonlight. Michael wanted to soak in every inch of Luke's features, but there wasn't enough time in the world to do so. Every day Luke seemed to grow taller and broader, looking more like his older brothers. Michael wasn't ready to accept the fact that one day Luke would no longer be the little spoon, where Michael could wrap his whole body around him and protect him from the world. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Luke turned to look Michael in the eyes before he not so subtly glanced at Michael's plump red lips. 

"Like what?" 

"Like I'm the only thing that matters... There's a whole city out there to be admired from up and here and you haven't glanced at it once."

Michael smiled a toothy grin, placing his hand ever so gently against Luke's cheek. "You are the only thing that matters." Michael moved his hand from his cheek to the nape of Luke's neck and pulled him close, ending the night with a kiss neither of them will want to forget.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Something isn't right." Luke mumbled, his eyebrows furrowed while deep in thought. He was absentmindedly spinning his phone in a circle on his kitchen table while Ashton and Calum sat across from him with worried expressions. 

"What isn't?"

"Michael," Luke glanced at them as he spoke. Although the blond was absolutely heartbroken by what happened yesterday, he couldn't help but think about how everything felt off. Even the way Michael looked towards Luke was definitely not the face of a cheater, of a boy who loved Luke with every fiber of his being. Michael wasn't himself. "Michael wouldn't cheat."

Calum sighed, rubbing roughly at his face still unbelievably stressed from his best friend. "We literally met the guy yesterday. Luke just face it. Michael's a fucking cheater and you deserve so much better. I know you two have been through a lot, and this has to be hard, but you clearly saw a different side of him, and  _he left you._ "

Luke felt himself choke up at Calum's words. Luke couldn't believe his friend. Calum of all people didn't believe him. They thought Michael would honestly do such a thing. "But that's the thing,  _he didn't_. Michael never once broke things off with me or vice versa. We're still technically in a relationship. We've been dating since we got out of high school. I've known him since I was eight years old. Something isn't right. Especially after the panic attack he had. Michael rarely ever gets those unless he's terrified or something or a of a situation he's placed in."

Ashton shrugged, "Michael's a total asshole right now. What if he's reversing the roles and it's like when you acted like you hated him for a solid four months?" The sandy haired boy thought aloud.

"This is nothing like what happened between them in high school." Calum rolled his eyes, it had been a long morning and he already wanted to go back to bed and forget this whole conversation ever happened. Calum wanted Luke to open his eyes to the person Michael became so suddenly. Nothing good will come from him now.

"Please," Luke pleaded, "Trust me on this, I know there is something up with him."

"Luke," Ashton sighed, glancing over towards Calum and back before speaking again. "There's no reason for Michael to have done this. There's nothing going on with him that seemed out of the ordinary, besides the minor panic attack he had everything else about him seemed fine. We get it, you're heart broken and this is definitely hard on you, but Michael is hurting you being with that other guy you need to find a way to get over him and move on."

Luke groaned, pushing his chair away from the table in huff. "That guy who was clinging to  _my boyfriend,_ said they had been dating for three weeks!  _Three weeks_! When in that time has Michael not been by my side? We got back from Australia and we did absolutely everything together. If he was gone it was run to the store and he's be back in 30 minutes. When has he even had time to cheat? He hasn't. Therefore I don't believe this bullshit."

"You're being delirious."

"Fuck you both." And with that Luke stormed out of his apartment leaving his best friends behind to sort out their shit.

////

Luke aimlessly walked around L.A. in hopes he'd bump into Michael since faux blond wouldn't return any of his call or texts. Luke knew it was a long shot, but he just wanted to make sure Michael was okay after the incident that occurred yesterday. 

Too many tears have been shed and maybe it's a part of Luke that wants closure from all of this if it really is the end. He didn't want to think like that, but if thats what it has come to he'd like to know. Luke didn't want to be the person left in the dark from his three year relationship that's suddenly crumbling down and Luke doesn't even know what he did.

Looking around at his surroundings Luke noticed he was in an area he doesn't ever remember walking around in before, even with the guys. There were a few independent music shops and what looked like family owned restaurants bustling with crowds of people. It felt homie in the middle of the heavily populated city.

Luke whipped around when he heard someone scream. It didn't sound as if they were screaming for help, but more like–shit. He darted around a corner thinking he had been spotted by a mob of people except what he saw was the opposite. Michael was walking around with Troye and they were being surrounded by countless fans. How they found them, he didn't know, their fans surprise them every single time it happens. 

Luke watched them all from around the corner as creepy as it sounds. He watched Michael smile for every photo and try his best to please everyone around him, something Luke loved about the boy. Luke loved watching Michael give their fans everything whole heartedly without a second thought if he'd be late to an event or flight he wanted to make sure they knew he loved them all. 

Waiting for the fans to dwindle down before he made an appearance, Luke flipped his hood up and pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and made his way over to Michael.

Michael said goodbye to the fans, but not before he felt something a bit off in his presence because when he turned around to see if anyone else was watching he and Troye talking to fans from afar he was met face-to-face with an emotionless Luke.


	11. Chapter 11

"Luke?" Michael whispered, staring wide eyed at the blond in front of him. Jennifer had sent them out to get more recognition after she heard what happened at band practice. If the band doesn't get anything done what was the point of her job? Jennifer needed them to stay on top of things and she needed Michael to not screw things up on his end. "You can't be here." Michael blurted out after a moment of them staring one another down.

"Is it because you're here with him?" Luke questioned. Leaving his sunglasses on to keep himself from showing any of his true emotions toward Michael. Luke wanted to get straight to the point without breaking down.

"I-I–yes, it's because I'm out with my-my boyfriend." Michael stumbled over his words, mentally cursing at himself for fucking up. He had to get Luke to believe this lie and he was failing drastically.

Troye appeared from behind Michael with his never faltering smile. Waving at Luke and asking him about his day and how it was fancy running into him here. Troye was an overflowing cup of joy to be around, but Luke couldn't bring himself to like the boy. Main reason being he stole his boyfriend away or something along the lines of that. Luke still hasn't figured out the situation.

"I wish I could say the same." Luke muttered, rolling his eyes behind his dark shades. "So, how long did you say you two were dating?"

"Listen, Luke, we're kind of in a hurry, but I'll talk to you later." Michael said, voice monotone and it looked as if it hurt him to say those words. Luke felt helpless about his theories on why Michael was suddenly this way. Luke couldn't find it in himself to believe the boy who held every ounce of his heart in his hands was suddenly this person. The boy who taught him how to play guitar. The boy who showed Luke a different side of life, of love. Luke was left bewildered.

"Will you really? I've been trying to get ahold of you for days. What happened? Did I do something to you? You left without even leaving a note and I'm left here to figure out everything on my own. Ash and Cal think you're an asshole and want nothing to do with you, but I don't quite believe this act."

Troye had stayed off to the side after he had said his few short words to the blond, he was talking to Connor knowing he had to give Michael this short moment with Luke to him or it'd look even more suspicious between the two. Troye had heard a partial part of Luke's words, smiling to himself. Luke didn't believe any of this and even though it was his job to play this part in attempt to tear them apart, he felt joyous that Luke knew Michael better than anyone and could tell something wasn't right.

"I forgot to tell you my phone was broken," Michael shrugged, biting at his lower lip to contain himself. "And I'm not exactly sure what act you're talking about...?"

Luke let out a loud obnoxious sound from his lips, looking at the faux blond in front of him. "Incredible," Luke clapped, shaking his head is disbelief. "This is fantastic acting. Now, am I being punk'd? Is someone going to jump out with a camera and you'll tell me what's going on?"

"Luke," Michael's voice wavered a bit. "This isn't an act. I don't where you're getting that from, but this is one hundred percent me right now."

"My boyfriend wouldn't cheat on me and leave me with no closure. Wouldn't get up and pack all his things and leave without saying another word. My boyfriend, the one I've known for over ten years, who I know better than myself, wouldn't do this to me. You want to know why? He loves me to the moon and back. Got it inked on his skin forever as a reminder. That is why I have a hard time believing this is really you right now, not someones puppet."

Luke pushed his sunglasses to rest on top of his head, there were tears welling up in his eyes whilst staring Michael down. Luke needed him to say something. Anything to convince him otherwise.

"You must not know me well enough." And that's when Luke's whole world fell apart beneath his feet. Michael was showing no emotion and Luke couldn't believe it, this was the end for them as much as he couldn't believe it.

"You don't mean that." Luke choked, willing himself away to not touch Michael.

"I cheated, okay? We're done, I'm sorry I didn't give you the closure you deserved from the start, but I didn't want to hurt you anymore than what I have already. I-I don't love you, Luke. Please, just move on."

"No, no, no! This isn't you!" Luke gasped, angrily rubbing at his face to stop the tears. Here he was earlier yelling at his best friends who thought he was delusional about this situation when they were right.

Troye appeared next to Michael, lancing his fingers through his own. "We gotta go." He mumbled, giving Luke a sad smile. Not liking this as much as the next person.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow." Michael said, tugging Troye along with him. Michael needed out of there before he became a puddle of tears.

Luke whimpered, staring at Michael jade green eyes as he walked away. He saw nothing in them to reassure him of anything and it hurt. "Michael, please don't do this. You don't mean this."

"I'm sorry," Michael mumbled, but he was already far too gone for Luke to hear. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda fluffy smut

_**[Three years ago]** _

Luke moaned, writhing beneath his boyfriend. Skin flush against one another. The pure bliss Luke felt as Michael's hand roamed his body with such ease, and tenderness. There wasn't an inch left untouched and Luke felt butterflies erupting inside, he didn't want Michael to stop, he wanted so much more.

"Please," Luke begged, tugging at Michael's boxers. "I want to feel everything tonight."

Michael lost it at those words. The rest of their clothes were shed and he soaked in the tenderness of Luke's naked body. Running his fingers delicately across the skin stretched across his jutted hipbones and down across the silkiness of his milky white thighs. Michael leaned down, silencing Luke's breathy moans with a kiss. Pulling back and moving his head to the crook of Luke's neck, leaving another trail of kisses in his wake. Michael couldn't get enough of the taste of Luke's skin.

"So beautiful," Michael murmured against Luke's flushed chest. Everything felt as if it were going in slow motion, every breath, every touch.

Luke blushed but didn't looked away from Michael as he littered his body with endless amounts of kisses and marks scattered. "Can-Can you t-touch me?"

Michael nodded, moving around with ease. Luke wrapped his legs around Michael tugging him as close as humanly possible. Luke was running his hands against Michael's back, the muscles flexing beneath his touch.

Michael let his fingers trail down Luke's tummy, resting right above the place the blond needed him most. Taking Luke's member in hand, the blond let out soft whimpers and an incoherent mess of words tumbling from his swollen lips. He was falling to pieces within seconds and Michael didn't know how much longer they'd end up lasting.

////

"Your dick is really nice." Luke said into the darkness surrounding them. Their legs intertwined underneath the thin white sheet. They were exhausted, but they stayed awake to soak in the moment of their time together. It wasn't what they had expected. It was so much more and putting it into words seemed almost impossible.

"Shut up, Luke." Michael laughed, shifting around behind Luke.

"Love you too," Luke smiled, grabbing Michael's hand and interlacing their fingers. Luke pressed light feathery kisses against his knuckles, holding Michael's hand close against his chest after he was done. Every inch of contact between the stayed soft and Luke craved more of Michael after more moments passed by.

"Mmm, you too." Michael mumbled. "You were outstanding tonight, taking it up the ass like a champ."

"Only for you," Luke laughed, twisting around to face Michael. Luke let out a surprised squeak as he was pulled closer. He could feel every inch of Michael, finally noticing he hadn't put boxers on after their time shared together in the most intimate way possible. "What happened to covering yourself?" Luke asked, his eyes lighting up in amusement.

"Eh, no need for that now. Plus, less confinement in case I get hard again. Which wouldn't be surprising since I have the hottest guy around in my arms right now."

"What a nerd."

"You know it," Michael winked, pressing a kiss to the corner of the blonds mouth. Michael let out a content sigh and relaxed back down against his pillow.

"We're going to have to get up soon." Luke sighed along, resting his head on Michael's warm chest. Michael's fingers absentmindedly carding through the blonds messy locks.

"Don't remind me. Can't we cancel on Calum and Ashton?"

"This is a meeting for us to potentially make it big in the music industry, we can't miss it. Not with our dreams on the line." Luke breathed, a bright smile making its way to his face. The one smile that was never directed towards Michael, it was reserved solely for Luke's love of music and Michael figured it out fairly quick in their friendship all those years ago. Everything about Luke had a story and Michael was sure he knew almost all of it by now, but then Luke would surprise him along the lines with something new. They were ever-changing, but now it was together.

"Look at that dimple," Michael poked at Luke's cheek. "You're excited aren't you?"

"Duh. I'm just so excited to live my dream with my three best friends. We're so fucking lucky!"

"I know, babe." Michael grinned.

"And what if we get one of those fancy tour buses? I'm going to have to cram you into my bunk every night." Luke chuckled, picturing he and Michael crammed into a small bunk doing god knows what with one another.

"Do you want to give everyone else another reason to hate us?"

"They'll be fine. A little moaning never hurt anyone." Luke shrugged, rubbing at the soft skin of Michael's tummy.

"Remind me of that when they kick us out of the band for fucking two feet away from them."

"I will," Luke pinched at Michael's skin before snuggling closer. They let the rest of their time together be spent in a comfortable silence with soft touches shared between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut very well or anything along the lines of it so I'm sorry this chapter is absolutely terrible


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello Michael," Jennifer smiled, she sat at the head of the long conference table with a stack of paper placed directly in from of her. Her legs were crossed giving Michael a view of her fiery red heels, Michael wanted to point out they looked like devil horns, not that he'd be surprised if she was secretly the devil. With what he's had to go through recently to protect his band,  _his boyfriend,_ and their "managements name" which was utter bullshit to him.

"Why am I here?" Michael asked bitterly, he wasn't having it with her today. If he had to suffer through breaking Luke's heart and feeling his own chest cave in, because Michael swore whatever Luke's feeling right now is being transferred directly to him and he can feel the blond boys emotions. His whole day has felt completely off and it definitely had something to do with Luke.

"To talk about your recent achievement." Jennifer smiled, resting her elbow on top of the table and letting her eyes rest of Michael's face. She knew this was the last place he'd want to be, but she was simply doing her job and keeping the band intact. 

Michael scoffed, "What achievement? Breaking my best friends heart? Having to lie to him and say I cheated? When you have someone as beautiful as Luke, inside and out, the thought of cheating doesn't cross your mind. Not even once, and for me to have told him that I did to his face and then leave with Troye by my side broke him entirely. So if that's what you call an achievement, have fun putting a band with broken members back together."

////

"What did the devil want?" Troye asked, he was laying across Connors lap on the couch in the living room when Michael walked into the apartment. Michael hadn't asked them yet on what's going on between them, but he assumed it's best that they both don't go digging too deep into one another's personal lives. Michael just assumed they were together and that was that. And the only safe place was the apartment or Connors house since he's over at Michael and Troye's shared apartment more than Michael is.

"To talk about my ' _recent achievement_ ', which was a bunch of bullshit." Michael collapsed on the love-seat diagonal of the couch. "Who's that messed up to congratulate someone on telling the one person they love more than anyone that they cheated on them? I can't believe she's our manager, I want her  _gone_." Rubbing at his face, Michael sighed and looked at two boys cuddled together on the couch. It reminded him too much of Luke. It reminded him too much on what they have or what they  _had._

"That woman seriously needs help," Connor stated, wrapping one arm securely around Troye's waist. "I can't believe you have to go through all of this. All because of what? A few drunken photos got released and proved what? That you and your friend get a little hands-y when you go out to drink?"

"Finally, someone who has common sense!" Michael exclaimed, "Everyone has always said things about Luke and I, how they'd think we'd be an adorable couple, but no one actually believed we were. Even with those photos no one cared. It was all just things like  _"Wow I'm so muke af"_ , y'know things fans would say. Jennifer has made this into the worst situation possible. I just need to tell Luke the truth even if he doesn't believe me now."

"Wait, when everything happened he claimed this wasn't the real you. Maybe there's still some part of that left in him after that heartbreaking moment. If he does know you as well as he claims, then if we sit down and explain all of this to him, we get into this situation together. Work against Jennifer?"

Michael sighed, not sure if it's really the best thing to bring Luke into this even more. Luke's a terrible liar and if Jennifer was onto them they could get into even more trouble with their management. Michael is doing this to save Luke from being pulled into this mess, saving the band even if it forms enemies with his best friends. Everything Michael is doing is for them. They wouldn't be the same band without him, so if he has to lie a little to keep their lives normal he'll do whatever it takes.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Especially after what just went down with him yesterday. This would hurt him, to know that I've been lying to him all this time. He'd wonder why I didn't come to him right away, but Jennifer is living off the fact that everything I'm doing is making him sad. Because when Luke is sad he pours his heart and soul into music, all those songs he'll be writing just look like dollar signs to her."

"So we're going to keep it to ourselves and hope for the best?" Troye asked, looking at Michael with such a sad expression. Michael didn't quite know what to do, but honestly just hoping for the best was all he could do at the moment."

"Yeah, for now at least. Luke can't know about this yet. Let me get back in a good place with my friends and move forth with my band and hope this all doesn't come back to bite me in the ass even more." 

Troye nodded, not liking where this was going but he couldn't force Michael to tell Luke. As much as it pained him to see his newest friend going through all of this simply because he was in love. "Well, if we're going to keep moving forward we need to be a bit more convincing. Do you have any tips Connor?"

Connors face lit up, "I have plenty. Troye mentioned the other day that this Jennifer lady wanted you two to do a Youtube video together, right? Well, Troye and I could do a Q&A collab and we'll have you read off questions from twitter and see what arises. You could even switch off with Troye half way through and it'll just be us talking about your music, act like we're letting everyone in on a little secret."

"You think that'll convince enough people about Troye and I?" Michael asked, nervousness lacing his voice. He knew enough about youtube that people religiously watch some people, and this video could either solve some issues or form even more.

"Probably, we could make the thumbnail a picture of Troye kissing your cheek to grab people's attention. We just won't know the outcome until afterwards."

"I-Yeah, let's do that if you think it'll work. Anything to get Jennifer off my back as well."

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Sorry I'm a few minutes late," Michael mumbled, not looking at anyone in particular as he entered the studio to rehearse. Michael knew his three best friends were probably looking at him as if he sprouted another head. He's acting normal, he's showing them nothing about him has changed except the small part they all think he cheated on Luke. Michael wanted to hold his guitar in his hands and go at it, he wanted to pour his heart and soul into the music and forget about all the problems surrounding his life at the moment. "L.A. traffic is atrocious." Michael then added, wanting them to know what held him up. 

"Whatever you say, Mike." Calum scoffed, rolling his eyes at the faux blond. Calum isn't fond of his friend at the moment. He's not entirely sure why he's even shown up to band practice. Especially after he shattered Luke's heart into a million pieces. Leaving Calum and Ashton to pick up the pieces and help their friend back on his feet. They didn't appreciate coming over to Luke's apartment to see him crumbled to the floor in a heap, his face was red and blotchy, eyes wide and puffy from the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. They couldn't believe the sight in front of them and it's not something they'd want to see again.

Michael looked at his friend for the first time since he walked in and Calum's face was emotionless. Everything Michael knows about Calum, how he doesn't stay mad at his friends long, how not even smiling at them means they really fucked up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Calum rolled his eyes once more, "I don't know, maybe you were running late because you were too busy getting into your "boyfriends" pants. Is he a good fuck? Better than Luke? Is that why you cheated on him? To get yourself someone smaller and less broad, someone a but more submissive than Luke?" 

Michael was at loss for words. He looked around the room hoping not to catch Luke staring at him with sad eyes, but he took notice that Luke and Ashton were't actually in the room yet, and he had never been more thankful after the spiteful words thrown at him from Calum. 

"Excuse me? You don't know anything. Don't stand there and judge me when you don't know the whole situation." 

"I know you cheated on Luke. I've never seen him cry so much. I don't think he's ever cried that much in his lifetime. The tears never stopped, they simply only slowed down and then would start back into full sobs. If that's not all of it, then enlighten me. I don't know what more you could've done with this situation to make it any better, Mike. You're guilty and you know it." Calum had his hand resting on his hip, staring at Michael, waiting for him to reply. This wasn't how he expected rehearsal to go. The boys expected Michael to ditch once again and they'd have to put off touring till they all got their shit together, or until they had a mutual agreement to get rid of Michael. They had a small meeting about it, but Luke wasn't having it. The band means so much to the blond and kicking Michael out was the last thing he wanted even after the terrible things he's had to go through.

"I-I know. I-I didn't-t mean to hurt him..." Michael stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes. Michael hated everything right now. He hated himself more-so than the rest. Everything was his fault. If only he had been a little less drunk that night and didn't kiss Luke when he knew there were cameras. This could've all been avoided if he had made better choices and a little less alcohol in his system. "It all happened so fast. I hate myself for what I've done, but theres nothing I can do about it now. Luke hates me and it's probably better that way... having him hate me." Michael wanted to shout and tell Calum everything. Spill every secret he's had to keep from this stupid stunt Jennifer is making him go through. It's ruining his life, but as long as Luke's not pulled into the mess everything would go according to plan and by the end of it Luke will never want to be in a relationship Michael again and Jennifer will have won this battle to protect her managements name.

Calum opened his mouth to speak, but the door flew open with a red-faced Luke. Michael took notice that he was either crying or yelling. The latter was confirmed when Ashton barreled through the door moments later looking pissed and avoided any contact with Luke. It was a sight that no one has really experienced before and Michael was shocked to say the least. 

"Whats going on?" Calum asked first. "Were you two fighting?"

"Ashton won't let it go!" Luke screeched, neither Ashton nor Luke have acknowledged Michael's presence in the room and he's hoping it stays that way until they finish their spiel. "I will not agree to what you two want. I may not be fond of him at the moment, but I still love him. Kicking him out of the band is not the answer." Michael let out a tiny gasp, Ashton and Luke whipping around to see the faux blond standing behind them. And there is was, Michael's fear all along, even though he wouldn't be angry at them if that's what they did decide. He deserved it and he knew it. Even if this band, his friends,  _Luke_ , meant the world to him. Michael would leave if that's what they wanted.

"Michael–" Luke started, but stopped. Luke didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting Michael to actually be there for rehearsal, let alone hear about what they had talked about.

"No, I get it. I–This band, means a lot to me. Being able to express myself through music rather than words I could never say, but I will leave if that's what you want. I'm sure Jennifer could find you another guitarist to fill my place." Michael said sadly, scuffing his foot softly across the ground. He wouldn't look at Luke although he could feel his heavy gaze on him, tearing apart every inch of Michael. Luke's trying to find the lie in his words, but he'll never find them.

"There!" Ashton shouted in approval, "We don't even have to kick him out. He'll willingly leave."

" _No!"_

"Luke, c'mon. It's for the best and you know it." Ashton argued, Calum stood off to the side near Michael and even though he was in on the plan actually saying it out loud in front of Michael felt so incredibly wrong. Michael has done a lot of wrong this past week and a half, but Calum's starting to think maybe he's just making mistakes and that's a part of life. Even if it wasn't something they could overlook, like him cheating on Luke and is already dating someone else, but sometimes these things happen out of nowhere and no one actually expects them.

"We formed this band as four best friends wanting to make a bit of a difference in this world. Without Michael we're not 5 Seconds of Summer, we'll just be another band who didn't last and no one will know who we are come five years." Luke sighed, running his slender fingers through his blond hair. Michael watched every movement that occurred from Luke, as if he'd forget what Luke looked like touching his hair, his face, his expressions. Michael wanted to take it all in.

"You were a heap of skin and bones on your apartment floor because of this asshole." Ashton retorted, throwing his hands up in the air. "Continuing with him will only make it worse for you."

"You're not understanding my side, Ashton! I love Michael, whether somewhere deep down he still feels the same, kicking him out of the band will not solve anything. It'll turn our fans against us. Because you can't just tell them Michael cheated on me and that's why he's gone." Luke sniffled, rubbing his hands across his face in frustration. "If Michael is gone nothing stays the same."

With that, Luke turned around and abruptly left the room, signaling once again practice was over before it even started.

 


	15. Chapter 15

_[Four years ago]_

"We have no music written. We can't sing cover songs for the rest of our lives. People want to hear music that comes from us." Ashton tossed four notebooks and pens on the table. They needed to get down to business. Even if they could sing and play their instruments they need some things that is from them and any label will tell them that. "Lets get to work." 

"It's not this simple Ash," Luke sighed, he was curled up against Michael's side with Michael's arm wrapped protectively around the small blond. Luke was constantly grumbling at his boyfriends choice of works to describe him. He wasn't small, just lanky. "You can't force yourself to write music. It has to comes from experience, moments in life that you'd want to relive and put into words. You have to give it time to flow."

"How come while you sat there complaining Calum already has half a page of lyrics written?" Ashton smirked, leaning over to see what Calum had written. But, even though while Luke was making a point about writing, everyone knows Calum has a knack for putting words together in the most heartbreaking way and make it sound as if he had lived type of life, when really he watched someone else life pan out to be that way. It was interesting to see.

"Because Cally is incredible." Michael grinned at his best friend, watching a faint blush rise to his cheeks. Having all of their attention on him now wasn't what he had in mind. "What do you have so far?"

"It's just a jumbled mess of words right now," Calum admitted, he kept his eyes glued to his notebook and focused on the words he was writing rather than the conversation between his friends. Michael snatched it from him and smiled bright at the words printed in-front of him. Michael has always been proud of whatever Calum achieved. Knowing if he didn't constantly let his friend know he would somehow convince himself he wasn't good enough. 

"This is incredible! ' _Another day and I'm somewhere new, I made a promise that I'll come home soon,'_ how are you this good with words? I'd probably end up writing some shitty song being drunk and not remembering anything. But,  _this_  is beautiful!" Calum snatched it back, glaring at Michael for reading it aloud. He didn't want them to know what he had written just yet, because he doesn't even know how to put everything to together to make it into a song. Right now it was measly words on a piece of paper.

"Suck a dick," Calum muttered, holding the notebook close to his chest. "I didn't want you to see it yet."

"Did that last night," Michael shrugged, earning a sharp slap from Luke who was curled up next to him. "It's great Calum, don't be insecure about it. We won't judge you for whatever you've written. None of us would to that to you, Ash, Luke or even myself. Right guys?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement. 

"We're all in this together. Through terrible music we attempt and the incredible one's we will." Ashton smiled, tugging Calum toward in him in a tight hug. "Now lets work on the rest of this song together, unless you want to finish it on your own."

"I think I know how I want it to go. If it's okay with you three if I finish it on my own?"

"Of course," Luke piped in from the spot he was tucked underneath Michael's arm. "Maybe when you finish a bit more we can try to write the music for it and see how it sounds."

That lead to Michael grabbing his guitar and strumming a few notes while the rest of them hummed along to the words Calum already had written. It was finally starting to fall into place and the four boys couldn't be more ecstatic than they already were. It was the start of something amazing for the band and it would take them places they were excited to experience together. Their dreams they've been told to give up on for real jobs would finally become a reality. Something they could show to everyone that you should never give up on what you want. It may take time to get there, but it'll happen if you believe in yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really just a short filler, but these past chapters will start to dwindle away soon and it'll all stay in the present time of the storyline. 
> 
> there might be another update tonight if i finish the chapter, if not expect one tomorrow. (-:
> 
> thanks for reading!! i love you lots.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'll post the video later," Connor informed, he was packing up his camera and lights he let Troye and Michael borrow for their Q&A they did for Troye's YouTube channel per request of Jennifer. Connor had spent a lot of time finding the questions and preparing it for them. Something neither of the two had time for and Michael was thankful Troye had someone like Connor in his life. Connor was a lot like Luke in a sense that he had always tried to make Michael's life a little easier, and that's exactly what he does for the small brunet singer. 

"Thank you for doing this. I know it's probably the last thing you wanted to do." Michael said, leaning up against the couch as he watched Connor packing away his things. Troye had to leave for a meeting with his label leaving the two alone in the apartment. Michael still didn't know much about the youtuber and best friend of Troye, but from what he's seen he's laid back and loves photography more than anyone Michael knows.

"Anything to make Troye's life easier," Connor smiled, grabbing the last of his things. He stood face-to-face with Michael debating if he should continue this conversation or leave and spend the rest at home cleaning up the mess that was left their the previous night from friends. "His life has been hectic and to add this fake relationship into the mix definitely didn't help." 

"You're telling me." Michael said sarcastically, earning a chuckled from Connor. 

"Well, I better get going. Tell Troye I left him some papers in his room when he gets back." Michael nodded, bidding his goodbye and closing the front door behind him. He finally had the apartment to himself and he didn't know what to do. If this was under any other circumstances he's ask Luke to get his ass home to cuddle, but it's different now and he can't do that. They're not longer together and it hurts too much for him to think about that. Never would he had guessed this is how his life would turn out to be while being in a band with his best friends who now hate him for what he's done and there's no way to explain to them why this is happening without telling them he's a puppet in Jennifer's game.

Michael made his way to his room, closing the door behind him. He stripped of his clothes and desperately looked around for one of Luke's shirts he packed with him. It was the only way for the faux blond to feel closer to Luke. It still faintly smelled like him and Michael never wanted the scent to go away. He wanted to bask in it forever, drown himself in the faint smell of Luke's cologne off of the fabric.

Michael was planning on collapsing on his bed and to sleep the rest of the day away to forget about his problems and that's exactly what he did,

////

When Michael woke up again the clock on his phone read 5:31 p.m. when he reached for it, he also had several missed messages from  _Calum?_ Michael sat up quickly and unlocked his phone to see what the maori boy needed from him. Maybe that had finally had a mutual decision to kick him out and to save themselves from the effort to tell him in person they texted him instead. When he clicked on the message he was confused by the words written. Calum wanted to meet up for dinner at 6 o'clock. Instead of messaging Calum back Michael opted on calling his best friend instead to see of this was some sick joke or if he really was being serious about getting dinner together, even after all that he has done.

"Hello?"

"Calum?" Michael asked, clutching the phone in a tight grip.

"Mhmm, hey! Did you get my text?"

Michael hummed in response, but he knew that wouldn't be a sustainable enough answer for Calum. "Yeah, I got your message."

"So?" Michael could hear rustling in the background and faint voices, he figured it was just the TV in the back, but then he heard Luke yelling and the name Ashton thrown around. "Oh, sorry. Luke's taking his anger out on FIFA. You want to get dinner instead of staying silent on the other line."

"Oh, uh, sure. Let me get dressed first." Michael informed, earning a light chuckle from Calum.

"You never do wear clothes." Calum said, still lightly laughing at Michael. Michael smiled to himself, this felt like old times rather than now where their friendship is crumbling to pieces. "I'll text you the details, see you soon." The other line went dead, Michael tossed his phone on his bed to go on a search for some clean clothes in the mess of his room.

////

"I haven't been here since–" Michael started, but stopped once he realized where he was going with his sentence. The last time he had been to the Santa Monica Pier was with Luke. They had made it full day out there playing games, riding the small rides together, and then ending the day with food and each other's company. It's been a few months, but he remembers it like it was yesterday.

"Yeah, you came here with Luke." Calum answered. "He wouldn't shut up about that damn stuffed animal you won him when you did. Luke's always had a knack for convincing you to win him those. Doesn't he have a bin full of them back at the apartment?" Calum was rambling about Luke and in the moment Michael forgot about him not being in a relationship with him. It felt like old times when he'd tell Calum all the little secrets about Luke and things he'd done on a date. Calum would listen because his best friend was in love and he'd never met anyone else before who was so love sick like Michael is– _was_.

"He does, right next to his nightstand. Luke would always choose a different one to snuggle with at night. It's the most adorable thing that he does." Michael smiled, stuffing his hand deep in his pocket before he realized what he had said. Michael whipped his head back up to look at Calum. Calum had a goofy grin on his face like he knew all along. Knew Michael is a dirty liar and he's about to ding deep to make him spill the beans on the lies he's been keeping.

"I fucking knew it! Maybe not fully, but now I do."

"What?" Michael asked, eyes wide with fear. 

"You still love Luke, yet you prance around with some brunet twink? Was a blond twink not good enough for you?"

"I–I what-t?" Michael was stuttering, at lost for words. His best friend has him cornered with nowhere to go and is demanding answers to questions he can't talk about.

"Luke's had some weird theories and he might be right, but your side of the story doesn't make sense. When did you have time to go behind Luke's back to cheat? On you ten minute trip to the store you meet a famous guy and make out in the store bathrooms?" Michael winced. He doesn't have anything to say to that. Jennifer only told him so much to say and now he's stuck between his lies that are piling up. "C'mon Michael, you can tell me." 

Michael nervously chewed on his bottom lip, "Not here... Let's drive somewhere down the beach and I'll tell you."


	17. Chapter 17

Calum grabbed one of the extra large beach towels out of the trunk of his car, following closely behind Michael down to a deserted part of the beach. Michael had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Calum didn't know what was going on with his best friend, but he would sit there and listen to every word before he started to judge him and this situation he's managed to get himself into.

They laid the towel down close to the shore, their shoes sitting in next to them and the dug their feet into the damp sand. Michael was simply staring out on the distance trying to find it in himself to tell Calum everything Jennifer has put him through the past two weeks, although it felt more like a century to Michael. It hasn't been enjoyable. It's been a living hell that feels as if it'll never end. Talking to Troye about it doesn't help. Michael doesn't know Troye well enough yet and even if they're fake boyfriends that doesn't mean Michael wants to put all his trust into the small brunet. Michael needed his best friend. Luke might've come first into Michael's life, but Calum has always shared a special bond with Michael none of the other boys had.

Calum used to be so good at telling how Michael was feeling, but right now it seemed impossible to read him.

"You'll hate me." Michael sighed, his legs were pulled tightly against his chest with his head resting on his knees as he continued looking straight out to the depths of the ocean, watching the waves crash against the shore.

"You don't know that," Calum retorted, placing at the faux blond huddle into himself. "You can't possibly know that, Michael."

"I do, I did something terrible and it go me in this mess. I could've avoided it, but I chose not to. I-I just wanted to protect Luke," Michael sniffled, wiping the tears that started to fall with the back of his hand. "I just made it worse though."

"Michael? What do you mean you wanted to protect Luke?" Calum asked, slightly puzzled about Michale's small confession. He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but he knew it might take a bit of time to get it out of Michael.

"It was either him or myself. They knew he wouldn't have been able to handle this himself, he's such a terrible liar. They knew he'd crumble under pressure." Michael let out a long sigh. Thinking about all of this and finally openly speaking out it was scaring him. The fear of Jennifer finding out he's about to tell Calum all of their dirty secrets they've pilled up inside of him to keep solely to himself.

"I'm confused, Michael. Please tell me what's been going on with you! You're my best friend and I'm worried about you."

Michael took in a deep breath before looking at Calum for the first time since they sat down. He saw the worried expression on his best friends face and it made his heart ache because he's the main cause of his worry. It shouldn't have to be like that. "You can't tell anyone.  _Especially_  not Luke, not yet at least."

"Michael–"

"I never cheated on Luke," Michael spat out before he could change his mind. "Jennifer our manager found the leaked photos of mine and Luke's drunk endeavor and put me on the spot about it. She said it was unprofessional to date a band member, y'know thats in the same band as me, even when I told her we had been together long before this band officially started. Jennifer didn't care, she gave me a two options. The band or Luke." Michael couldn't look at Calum as he told him the reality of it all. Kept his gaze locked on the horizon. He could feel Calum's gaze burning into his skull, waiting for him to continue, but Michael didn't want to overwhelm him with all of this information too suddenly.

"You chose the band..." Michael nodded, still not looking up. "But why?"

"I chose the band because it's Luke's dream. This is what he's always wanted. If i had chosen him they would've fired me and found you guys a new guitarist while I sat on the sidelines watching the band go on without me. Luke wouldn't want that, he'd go out of his way and everything and I didn't want that to happen to the three of you. I chose the band and along with it came a beard. Someone I had to show off and tell Luke I cheated on him with when I did absolutely nothing like that. I love Luke too much, I've never once thought about finding someone that wasn't him. I feel absolutely terrible, but I'm doing this to protect Luke you have to understand that."

"They gave you an ultimatum on a band you helped create? What the actual fuck!" Calum roared, he was angry at their management to putting his best friend in this situation to deal with on his own. It's absolutely ridiculous and Calum was ready to give Jennifer a piece of his mind about all of this. He didn't care if it interfered with their contract, he wanted out of it  _now_.

"Calum, you can't tell anyone about this. You can't go yell at Jennifer because then she'll know I told you about the one thing I had to keep to myself. It would be the end of the road for me." Michael mumbled sadly, he loved the band–his best friends– more than anything and en if he could live with being kicked out, it's the last thing Michael wanted to happen to him. Michael wouldn't know how to tell the world he's no longer the guitarist for 5 Seconds of Summer, to tel them it was all because he fell in love with his bandmate.

"Jesus, this is what you've been dealing with of the past two weeks? I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Michael... My mind was on Luke because I honestly thought you fucked up back, but your a pawn in someone's childish game and I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out of this." Calum reassured, pulling his best friend close and tucking him under his arm. They would find a way out of this mess together. Michael would no longer be alone for it and he's glad he broke down and told Calum, he needed it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just couldn't leave you guys on a cliffhanger for too long omg
> 
> what do you think will happen next? 
> 
> thanks for reading!!! (-:


	18. Chapter 18

_[Six years ago]_

Halfway through the second movie of the night Calum broke the silence between them. "Why are you so quiet, Mikey? You're usually bouncing off the walls with energy."

Michael looked at Calum with wide eyes looking absolutely terrified of his friends accusations. Fiddling with his fingers Michael ignored the question and went back to watching the movie as if Calum would drop the subject completely. 

"Michael," Calum whined, scooting closer to him on the couch. Calum tugged lightly on his friends arm to grab his attention, he didn't understand why Michael was avoiding the conversation, but he was about to get to the bottom of it. "C'mon... Tell me what's wrong! Don't make me tickle the answer out of you." Calum threatened, watching his best friend freeze up at those few words knew he was getting closer to the response he wanted.

"Don't fucking touch me." Michael warned, sending Calum a sharp glare. "I swear to god if you dare try to tickle me you will be dead. I'm not joking."

"Luke would be so disappointed in you." Calum tsked, shaking his pointer finger in the blonds face. Michael visibly tensed at Calum's words and he got an idea on why Michael was acting the way he was. "So... What did Luke do to put you in such a mood? Am I going to have to call him up and fight his scrawny ass?" 

"No!" Michael yelped, turning his full attention to the raven haired boy sitting close to him on the couch. The movie now long forgotten for them. "Don't-Don't do that!"

"Why not? He's clearly done something to make you so moody. It's very rare to see you like this Michael." Calum explained worriedly.

"Luke hasn't done anything, okay? I'm just lost in my head that's all." 

"You can't fool me. I know what you're like when you're lost in your own head, this is like that, but times ten." Calum argued, huffing in irritation. It was impossible to get anything out of Michael these days. He kept too many secrets to himself, keeping them bottled up.

"I-I can't tell you. It'll ruin everything between you, Ash, Luke, and I. Please just don't force me to tell you anything." Michael frowned, giving Calum the most convincing puppy eyes he could muster up.

"I'm not trying to force you. I just want to make sure you're okay. You like to bottle stuff up and it's not good for you to do that, buddy."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Calum smiled, resting his head on Michael's chest and snuggling close into his side. The movie credit now rolling on the TV in front of them, but neither made any effort to get up and put another one in. "Good, I'll be here to listen when you're finally ready to talk about your adorable crush on our little Lukey."

"W-What?" Michael croaked.

"Y'know the crush you have on Luke? It's so obvious he feels the same, but you're both too dumb to see that." Calum shrugged, he started to reach for his phone out of his pocket but Michael's next words made him stop his movements.

"How did you know?" Michael asked quietly, he look petrified that his best friend had known one of his best kept secrets that he hadn't verbally spoken about to anyone.

"Seriously?  You make it so obvious and so does Luke." Calum rolled his eyes, his best friends are so hopelessly falling for one another but their both blind to it.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "You keep saying Luke is being obvious about it as well... I don't understand. Luke doesn't like me, he likes Lindsay in his third period class. He told me last week he was going to ask her out."

Calum snorted and buried his face into Michael's shoulder to stifle his laughter. "Dude, he so likes you whether he's ready to admit it or not."

"I don't believe it." Michael sighed.

"You should tell him how you feel."

Michael quickly shook his head no in response, fear evident on his face. "No, never, he's never going to know how I feel about him. It'll mess up everything we've had since we were little. I'm not risking it."

Calum groaned, "You wouldn't be risking anything, trust me."

"I-I can't tell him, please let it go Calum."

Calum solemnly nodded, but he wanted nothing more than to see his best friends happy together because they deserved the best and that was each other. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's kinda short, it's mainly because it's a past chapter and those are hard to expand from a small topic that goes on in each one. 
> 
> thanks for reading (:


	19. Chapter 19

_"Hey guys, it's Troye! I'm here with the incredibly talented and very lovable Michael Clifford! We're here to answer some questions for you."_

Luke took note of how close Michael was sat next to Troye on the bed. Jutting his bottom lip out to pout at his computer screen. He was upset with Michael, but he wanted to learn how to continue on, no matter how much it hurt him inside to see the man he loves with another guy. Luke was torturing himself with this video, but there was no one in the apartment to stop him from tearing himself apart. Calum had gone out with someone and left before Luke could question him, Ashton was with some other friends drinking beer, and Luke was at home crying at a video Michael's new boyfriend posted to his YouTube channel. 

_"This one is for you Michael," Troye giggled, smiling brightly at the faux blond next to him. "This person wants know how you wooed me before we started dating?"_

Luke watched as Michael diverted his gaze, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. Michael was hesitating with his answer and Luke was throughly confused. If Michael liked this guy shouldn't he remember the important parts of their relationship? Even the small things from the beginning? 

_"I-I'm honestly surprised my attempts at wooing you worked. I'm crazy awkward–as a majority of my bands fanbase knows–with dating, and all that stuff. Like, it must've been my dashing good looks that won you over..."_

Luke frowned, Michael was letting his old self break through the barrier he worked so hard on forgetting. Michael was incredible talented, his personality was the one thing you fell in love with first, his smile that shined brighter than the stars, every about Michael could make you melt in the palm of his hands and he didn't know how great he was. Luke wanted to bundle him up in blankets and spoon ice cream into the faux blonds mouth while they cuddled, wanted to give him kisses while they laid down to watch a movie, Michael deserved that and he'd make himself out to be less than he's worth.

_"Definitely the good looks. You're quite the looker." Troye winked before he started to scroll down on his phone for more questions. "Oh here's a good one, would we ever tour together? Have me as an opening act for your band? How cool would that be?"_

Luke scoffed loudly, "Over my dead body you boyfriend stealer."

 _"I'd love that." Michael smiled_ (Luke took note that is was definitely not Michael's real smile) _, kissing Troye softly on the cheek._

They were answering more questions, but Luke stopped focusing on the questions and closed out of the browser that he had Youtube pulled up on and turned off his laptop. He didn't want to see the one person he's ever loved be happy with someone else, even if he didn't truly believe the relationship they had, it was still happening and it hurt more than words could even begin to describe.

 

////

Luke found himself wandering around the apartment. Some of Michael's things were still there, coffee mugs he's picked up from different countries, socks, old t-shirts, family photos. Small things that could easily be forgotten or left in hopes that he's be back soon to retrieve them. Michael left their home in such a rush that it made Luke wonder what his intentions truly started out to be. One day they're talking about the future and raising a family together when they finish with the band, then next he's gone and he's not coming back. Luke took all the small moments for granted thinking they'd get the next day together to continue their dreams, but they won't be able to now. Not with Michael gone off with a different guy, not when their band they've tried to perfect is slowly crumbling down around them. Nothing will be the same between them ever again, but Luke can't help and dream that their life could go back to normal one day.

Luke found Michael's old blink-182 hoodie deep in their once shared closet, holding it under his nose to breathe in the faint scent of Michael still lingering on the fabric. Luke missed being able to hold Michael close whenever he wanted, cuddling him in the morning when they'd wake up or at night right before they fell asleep. It was the little things Luke craved the most.

Digging some more through the closet Luke found a piece of notebook paper folded up inside one of Michaels leather jackets pocket. Luke was confused on what it was, but the paper was old and worn at the edges only sparking his curiosity a bit more. When he unfold the piece of notebook paper he was shocked that that it was definitely Michael's handwriting on the pages. Some was written rather neat and the rest resembled chicken scratch and Luke couldn't make out the words at first. It looked like a song, one Michael would start to write in the morning and then by the end of the day his ideas would be spewing left and write and he could write fast enough for his own good. 

Luke scanned over the pages again before it all started to come together, he held back a choked cry biting down harshly on his bottom lip. It was the first song Michael was proud of writing, he put everything he had into the lyrics and it turned out beautifully, but Luke had never seen this piece of paper before, didn't know where it started from. On the top of the paper it read  _THE ONLY REASON  _in big block letters, and then right underneath the title it read " _for Luke Hemming, my one and only reason."._

Michael wrote it for him. Only him, and he was so clueless to it at the time, more focused on their music that they'd be releasing rather than what song his boyfriend wrote about him. It made him feel terrible for not thanking Michael and giving him a million kisses when he first heard it.

Everything is crumbling down around him and it's all leading back to Michael. Luke doesn't know how to keep moving forward without the other half of him that's missing. 

Luke needed Michael, but Michael could do just fine without him. That's what hurt Luke the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY UPDATING 
> 
> I AM SO SO SORRY YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT THIS LONG FOR A CHAPTER! I knew what i wanted to write but i didn't have the time to sit down and write it the way it should be.


	20. Chapter 20

When Michael woke up the next morning he was startled when he saw Calum's body on the right side of the bed. Having been so used to waking up alone he forgot what it was like to hear the soft snores, the extra body heat under the covers, the extra sense of comfort filling the air from someone else. Michael missed waking up with Luke tucked under his arm, the way he'd nuzzle his nose in Michael's chest when he was starting to wake up or the way Luke would run his fingers down Michael's back letting the faux blond to relax his muscle early in the morning when they should be rushing to get ready, but they were too wrapped up in their own little world that only consisted of them they didn't care about anything else.

If Michael could have one last thing in this world, it would be the chance to hold Luke in his arms one last time. When Jennifer set this all upon Michael, he didn't have a chance to say goodbye. He had to leave and never turn back for the sake of his love for Luke and doing everything to keep the blond happy enough to fulfill his dream in music whether Michael was beside him for the journey or not.

Michael only wanted what was best for Luke.

////

"You're Calum, right?" Troye asked, Calum nodded in response to the brunet. Troye sat two cups of coffee down in front of Michael and Calum and moved around the kitchen table to place himself down next to Michael. Troye wasn't sure why Calum was in the apartment after Michael had told him about his friends hating him, but they must've found a mutual agreement or decided to keep peace for everyone around them. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"He knows," Michael mumbled, burying his face into his hands. Michael rubbed furiously at his face, cause his skin to turn an angry red. "He knows and I still feel like shit."

"He knows?" Troye asked, confused on what Michael meant for a moment before it finally clicked for him. " _Oh!_  He knows about  _that_."

"Yeah I know and I want to know why our jackass manager is doing this? It pisses me off, like would it truly be the end of the world if Luke and Michael were seen together? Most of the fans ship them anyway so if they were together no one would complain. The only people who would be complaining would be the homophobic people who don't even like our band." Calum grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee before speaking again. "Even then it doesn't make much sense because Jennifer set Michael up with you, Troye. In the end it doesn't have anything to do with Michael liking dick, like some would assume. Does she want the band to fall apart? Is that what she wants? Because our contract ends soon and we can hightail our asses out of there and go somewhere else if that's what it takes."

Michael sat quietly while he started to process Calum's words. He was right about a lot and maybe this was just another thing to add to his ever-growing list of things he was right about. It made sense, Jennifer wanting their band to crumble till there's nothing left of what they started back when fame wasn't what they wanted. They wanted to create music together as best friends and share it with people who could relate. They didn't want people controlling them and forcing them to do things that'll risk their careers, but that's what has been thrown at them and there's nothing they can do about it now.

"Is there a way to get out of it sooner?" Michael asked quietly, staring at his best friend with tears in his eyes. It was taking a toll on his emotionally and everything has been off balance with him since the day he told Luke they were done for. It all crumbled down to the floor and there wasn't enough time in the world to pick up the pieces without getting stomped on.

Calum shrugged, "I honestly don't know. We can find someone to talk to about this, but as far as I know, it would cost us a lot to get out. I know your mental health and Luke's in all of this is more important than anything else, but we're not exactly rich. We may have an album out and a sold out tour, but that's it. That doesn't automatically make us millionaires even if people think it does."

"I know, " Michael sighed sadly, pushing his chair away from the table and standing up and looking away from the two sat at the table. "I'm going to go call my mom. Stay as long as you'd like, Calum."

////

"Hey mom," Michael sniffed, clutched the phone closer to his ear. It was nearing close to 2 o'clock in the morning in Sydney, but Michael needed to hear his mother's voice, needed her guidance, he needed to tell her what was going on, but he didn't know how that would go. She'd probably find a way to get to L.A. by tomorrow if Michael asked her to and he's really debating it. "I'm sorry it's so late... I just really needed to talk to you."

" _Hold on, I'm going to step out into the living room so I don't disturb your dad..._ " Michael heard shuffling and the faint sound of a door closing. Suddenly he was homesick and he just wanted to babied and curled up in his childhood bed. " _Okay, now what seems to be the problem?_ " Her voice was soft and comforting, it was everything Michael needed right now. 

"I screwed up really bad mom, I don't have a way to fix it either. It's killing me..." Michael sniffled, rubbing away at his snotty nose. Tears were threatening to spill over, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold them back. 

" _What happened, honey? Is Luke there? I want to make sure you're being taken care of._ "

Michael choked on a sob threatening to escape, "Luke... We're not together anymore... I-I-I screwed up and I love him so much. I'm only doing this to protect him... You have to understand, please," Michael begged, tears now spilling freely down his flushed cheeks. "Please understand, I can't have you be upset with me too..."

" _Michael, what happened? I can't understand what's going on unless you tell me, honey._ " Michael was so thankful for his mom at a time like this, but he knew her momma bear mode would be out any moment once he tells her about Jennifer.

"There was pictures of Luke and I that got leaked. We were drunk, so drunk and he doesn't remember any of it, but management called me in the next day and now here I am crying to you two weeks later because I'm so lost." Michael tried his best to explain through the broken sobs. "Jennifer–you probably remember her–is actually the worst human to ever live. It was either Luke or the band. Mom, she made me choose, and I-I chose the band, but only for Luke so he could continue his dream because I love him so much and he deserves everything good in this world."

" _She made you do what?_ " Michael heard the shrill in her voice and it made him shrink back into the comfort of his bed. " _Does anyone else know about this?_ "

"Only Calum... To stay in the band I had to break up with Luke, but in a way where it looked like I cheated on him so they gave me this fake boyfriend to protect the bands "image" because apparently dating a band member is bad for your reputation. It was so heartbreaking to break up with him and keep a straight face, I saw every part of his shattering and it passed on to me." Michael murmured, he wanted his mother to be proud of him and support him, but everything about this made him seem like a terrible person. "I'm just so sad, Mom. I want Luke to know, but if I tell him or anyone about this they'll fire me because they'll know I said something. It took a lot of convincing to tell from Calum for me to even say anything to him.."

" _You're coming home. You need to be surrounded by family and a familiar atmosphere right now. Being on your own through this is not going to help._ "

Michael let a long breath, clutching one of his pillows close to his chest while he listened to his mother's demands knowing all too well she was right and being in L.A. around everything that's made his life go down hill wasn't what he needed. He needed his family and the comfort of his own home and lots of alone time to think if he was going to make it out alive.

"Okay, I'll catch the next flight out."

 


	21. Chapter 21

_**[six months ago]** _

 

  
Luke bounced around on stage with his guitar in hand, he was feeling the energy of the crowd and that's when Luke knew for sure being on stage was what he was called to do in life. Sharing these precious and unforgettable moments with his best friends, it's all he'll ever want. It was their last show of their own headlining tour and it'll be good for them to have a break and catch up on sleep, but Luke always dreaded going back home or having to lay around and do nothing when he could be up on stage singing to thousands of people who appreciate music the way he does, they way the band does.

When they neared the end of their final song Luke was still going, he slide over to Michael and grinned widely at his boyfriend on stage, they were both a sweaty mess, but neither of them cared it was just the nature of the shows and they never half-assed it, they went all out till they felt sweat in places you normally don't feel it.

Bounding back over to center stage Luke sang the last lines of their very last show for the tour and it felt so surreal to him that a few weeks ago he was doing the exact same thing, but in a different country. Luke never wanted the good life to end.

"Thanks for having us, we're 5 Seconds of Summer and we hope to see you all very soon! Goodnight San Francisco!" Luke handed off his guitar and waited for his three best friends to join him center stage for the last bow of the tour, the last moments for another six months or even a year. They didn't know, they went where life took them, but even in these last few moments Luke was ready to play more even if it was just him and a guitar, he was ready for it.

The four of them hugged, Michael clinging to Luke for a bit longer. Even over the roar of the crowd Luke could feel Michael's lips right against his ear and the softness of his voice saying, "We did it, babe."

////

"We're taking on the world now." Michael hummed, pulling Luke closer for warmth. They were sat on a beach Luke never took the time to find a name for, but it was close to the Golden Gate Bridge and the moon was up for the night. The soft sound of waves crashing against the shore was soothing and Luke never wanted to leave, it was as if only he and Michael existed at this very moment.

"I love you." Luke said. He snuggled further back into Michael's chest and let the older boy hold him tightly.

They both got down from their concert highs a few hours back and settled on a late night adventure in the beautiful city of San Francisco. Luke had gone about and teased Michael about his pink flip flops he chose to wear when they left the hotel, which resulted in Michael kicking them off and chasing Luke down the beach. They were in their own world when they were together, always keeping the other grounded and not letting their small amounts of fame get to them. It was essential that they didn't let hollywood get to them, they wanted to stay themselves so people knew them as who they are not who they are portrayed to be.

"I'll always love you," Michael replied, kissing Luke's temple, then lightly behind his ear. "Till death do us part." Michael breathed against his skin, sending a tiny shivers down the blonds spine before he relaxed deeper into Michael's hold. Luke was putty in Michael's hands.

"We're not married," Luke giggled, turing his head to the right to look Michael in the eye. "Even though the idea of being yours forever is my favorite thing to imagine."

Michael kissed Luke on the cheek, happy with the angle the blond is now turned to. "One day when we're not as young as we are now, we'll have an apartment in the city or a condo in the suburbs. We'll have a dog as our first child. We'll be friends with our neighbors and go out for drinks with them on weekends–assuming Ashton and Calum live next door. We'll have a weekly grocery list and you'll always forget at least four items off of it. We'll have the world, but most importantly we'll have each other."

Luke looked at Michael with stars in his eyes, and Michael looked at Luke like he was the sun, the moon, and the stars,  they were each others everything. Wherever one went, the other followed, it's been that way since they were kids and they'll be the same way come 50 years.

"I can't imagine having a normal life after the life we have now." Luke admitted, looking back out at the ocean and watching the tide crash onto land and slowly start to drift back. Luke was mesmerized by the beauty of nature, if he wasn't traveling so much he'd much rather sit outside and soak in the sun and breathe in the fresh air around him. Tour buses weren't his cup of tea.

"Strangely enough I think about it too much. You like to consume my every thought, you should really stop the, you know?" Michael said jokingly, earning a quick jab to the side from Luke.

"You're such a sap," Luke shook his head in disbelief, chuckling softly to himself. "I can't believe the Michael Gordon Clifford is the sappy romantic one."

"Too bad you love me."

"It is pretty unfortunate."

"Shut up." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Is this an open invitation?" Luke nodded, letting Michael flip them over letting Luke's body collapse to the sand beneath them. "I didn't quite hear you." Michael let his lips barely ghost over Luke's, letting the blond quickly move his head to catch Michael's lips in a heated kiss, but Michael was too fast and dodged the kiss. Luke earned a cheeky grin from the faux redhead above him, making him grumble in annoyance.

"Fucking kiss me Mikey," Luke whined. "I need you to kiss me."

And that's exactly what Michael did.


	22. Chapter 22

When Michael told his mom he'd catch the next flight out, that's exactly what he did. He was in childhood home in Sydney not even 24 hours after he hung up the phone with her and it felt good to be back home and out of the public eye. People still recognized him, but not to the extent of when he's in Los Angeles. This is freedom to him. Michael left all his bad baggage back in California and it finally feels like he can breathe without being suffocated by the negative people around him, all the heartache he's caused by a few words to the boy he loves more than anyone else. It was taking a toll on him.

Michael was sat stuffing him face with his moms home made meals. Michael thought there wasn't anything better than having hot meals placed in front of him three times a day. Michael can't remember the last time he's had this much food to eat. He's been living off cereal and coffee since his life started to spiral down him. His life wasn't great anymore, not without Luke in it. It was  _MichaelandLuke_  against the world. Now it's Michael and Luke fighting their own battles separately.

"Honey, do you want to talk about it more?" Michael's mom asked, she sat down across from her son at the kitchen table. He had a bowl of hot tomato soup and a grilled cheese placed in front of him. It was one of his favorites and had asked his mom to make it for him when he came crawling out of his cave he's created in an old room that was never used in their home.

"There's nothing to talk about." Michael mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"You wouldn't be back home if nothing was wrong," His mother stated, her tone was stern and it made Michael cringe into himself. Coming back home and having to talk about all the problems he left back in america wasn't what he wanted. Michael wanted to forget everything while he was home, wanted to forget reality for awhile longer. None of his bandmates knew he was here, he gave Troye a quick briefing before he shot out the front door, but that was it. "Tell me what's going on?"

Michael took a deep breath before he started telling his mother what he had said on the phone just the other day, but explaining it greater detail. It was a little easier telling her a second time around. The tears only making an appearance whenever he mentioned Luke or something he had to say to the blond while under contract with their manager. His mother still sat across from him, was clutching her cup of tea with tears welling up in her eyes as she watched her only child talk about what he's gone through while trying to live his dream with the three people he loves dearly. Being known and out there doesn't mean he should have to change his life that was already set in stone beforehand. No one should be allowed to do that to anyone. It's like telling a married couple that they need a divorce because their relationship isn't pleasing to the public eye. It's a bunch of bullshit.

"Calum also said something about us getting out of our contract with the management we're signed to, but that'll take time and a lot of money. The other guys have no need to want to change or get out of it management. It's not like I could sit down and explain it to them either. Jennifer would get all suspicious and shit on why they want out as well."

"You need to tell Luke, have him trust you again. This isn't doing any good to either of you and the rest of the boys need to know you're being manipulated into all of this. This isn't okay for any person to do to another and they need to be aware of it. Michael, this isn't something small. It's a big problem that shouldn't have to deal with alone."

"Calum knows..."

"I know, but that's only one person."

"It's one more than I started with. This isn't something I can change over night," Michael sighed, rubbing at his face as he finished the last of his lunch and placing the dishes into the sink to clean later. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

////

Michael was laying on his back in bed, a guitar held firmly in his hands as he strummed an unknown tune. He was itching to write something, the only person on his mind was Luke, but Luke has always been his inspiration while writing and even now in his darkest time Luke is still there in the back of his mind wanting to be the reason the words spilled out onto the paper with ease.

The tune sounded too happy and upbeat for Michael's mood, but who ever said a sad song couldn't sound happy was wrong. A sound of a song doesn't determine the words being sung. If only more people appreciated the words rather than the beat or if they could "jam" to it. If only they sat down to listen and determined the mood the writer must've been in while pouring out their heart then maybe the song would make more sense to some, maybe it wouldn't be a song some would skip on shuffle, maybe if they just knew.

Michael hummed, trying to determine where he was going with it. Usually he was writing with another person, but this time for their certain song just at the tip of his tongue the idea sounded ridiculous to write with someone else, not like he could anyway being thousands of miles away from his bandmates.

"I can still taste you like it was yesterday," Michael mumbled, not quite sure where he was going with it yet. He had his phone sitting next to him on the bed while he had it recording the audio. Michael knew he'd forget if he didn't write anything down or even simply record a shitty rough draft of a song he wasn't even sure was completely there. "Uh, making plans to take over the world," Michael paused, cringing at himself for a moment before he though of something better. "Wait no- making plans to rule the world, you were more than I deserved..."

"I wanna get back to where we started," Michael sung, strumming his guitar while he let words start to flow. Michael was trying to think of setting that he'd never want to forget, a moment shared with Luke and only Luke, where they were adventurous, where they snuck away so it could just be them against the world. "To that–To that to the summer night? Uh, I wanna get back to where we started to the summer night...in San Francisco. Oh my god, that was the night we were running around like crazy lunatics!" Michael shouted triumphantly into his empty room, a light-bulb going off over his head. The night after their last show in San Francisco was one night Michael could never forget.

Michael scrambled up for a notepad and started writing down everything they did, anything that stood out. He was going to write about a happy time spent with Luke from his brokenhearted perspective, and maybe when he finishes it and plays it for him and the boys, it'll be a silent way of telling Luke nothing has changed between them. That some memories can never change no matter how much a person can.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the wait!!!

"I know you were only here for a few days, but I loved having you here. It's not the same without our little Michael in the house with us." Michael's mom said, tears welling up in her eyes. She pulled Michael in for a tight hug in the middle of his childhood home.

He'd leave tomorrow morning and arrive back to Los Angeles shortly after, he'd have to face everyone again and answer their questions on where he was for the past four days. Tell them lies on what he was doing until he had the chance to get them to listen to the song he wrote. Maybe have Luke put the pieces together on his own and see where it takes them.

"I'll be back again soon." Michael assured, giving his mom a long hug. This is the one thing he hates more than anything when he returns home. The guilt eating him alive as he returns back to America while his parents go on with their lives, but still wait around to see their son.

"Luke better be by your side next time. Got that?"

Michael nodded.

////

"Michael?"

Michael smiled nervously at the shorter blonde woman in front of him. The woman who he's called his second mother for years, the one who would make sure he was fed when his own parents had longs days at work and weren't home in time for dinner. Michael always knew she'd be there for him, but Luke must've spoken to her in the past two weeks and heard all the terrible things he's done to him.

"Um, hi." Michael mumbled, not really sure what to say, but when he went for a late night walk he ended up at the Hemmings household in hopes that the family didn't hate him. That would be like losing Luke completely and that special part of him he's carried with him for the past sixteen years that he's known them.

"Come in," She ushered him into the kitchen, moving around to fix him a cup of tea the way he liked it. It was second nature to know the way Michael liked his food just as it was with her own children. "What brings you back home?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Michael knew she knew, but she kept quiet till he spoke.

"Everything."

"Does this everything include you cheating on Luke?" She didn't sound angry, but the look on her face showed she was clearly disappointed in him and that was worse in his mind.

Michael rested his elbows against the countertop, rubbing at his face and hiding it in his hands hoping he'd simply disappear in this very moment. This is what he needed to talk to her about, to tell her the truth, to have one less person hating him. "I didn't cheat." Michael mumbled, raising his head to look her in the eye. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he was silently pleading with her to believe him.

She hummed, gripping the cup of tea in her hands before leaning up against the countertops across from Michael. "Then please tell me why my son call me crying his eyes out? Still calls me crying in the middle of the night because of you. You told him straight up you cheated. Isn't that enough for me to believe that you did?"

"Yeah, but I didn't. He doesn't know this, but I didn't. Everything is fake and I'm being manipulated into this by our management and if I don't go through with it I'm gone for good. I'm doing all of this to protect his dreams, you have to understand this _Mom_. We both want what's best for Luke. I'd go to the ends of the earth for him. And if that meant lying to him to protect him then so be it. Is never willing toss away what I have with him. He means too much to be to do that."

Her eyes were wide, clearly shocked about everything as well. She thought she'd left the boys in good hands, but to hear that Michael was being forced into the situation and having her son be so heartbroken was not what she expected. "Why are they making you do this?"

"Publicity and it's apparently inappropriate to date a bandmate. It fucking sucks."

"Language," She scolded, tsking at the faux blond boy in front of her. "I'm coming back with you and I'm going to end this puppet show they have going on.."

Michael shook his head, "You can't. No one can know about this. If Jennifer finds out she'll skin me alive and I'll be out of the band for good."

Liz sighed, her tired eyes scanning over Michaels face. She could tell this was taking a toll on him and she didn't want to see her _son_ go through this. No one wants to see someone they care about go through this. "We'll figure this out honey, I don't like this. And I also don't like how Luke is in the dark about this."

"Luke isn't good at secrets. Even though we've kept our relationship out of the public eye, something like this is much bigger and I don't want to burden him with it." Michael admitted. Putting Luke at risk of all the shit happening is exactly what he wants to protect him from. Dragging him into is the last thing he wants.

"He loves you Michael, he'll understand if you explain it to him. I'm sure the rest of the band wants an explanation as well. Keeping them in the dark will only make you feel worse." Liz walked around the corner and stood next to the stool Michael was perched on. Patting him on the back and placing a kiss atop of his head. "Tell my baby I love him, and tell him you love him. He needs you more than anything, okay? Don't disappoint me."

Michael gave her a tight smile and one last hug before he started his trek back home. Everyone has said the same thing "tell Luke." and as much as that is a good idea, it could also be the worst. Michael needs to talk to Ashton first, he needs his other best friend on his side so when it comes to Luke he has people supporting him and people to help Luke understand the situation at hand.

Michael needed all the help he could get.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's been almost a month since I've updated. Life just got overwhelming all at once and I haven't had much time to write!


	24. Chapter 24

When Michael landed in Los Angeles he was swamped with the paparazzi yelling and asking him questions on why he left, why Troye didn't go with to meet the family. There were rows of fans waiting to meet him at the airport as well and they weren't calm, it was a crowd of people trying to push past security and rope barriers to keep them put. He didn't know how they knew when he was arriving, but someone must've tipped them off when he departed from Sydney. It irritated him that he couldn't have an ounce of privacy anymore. Not that he doesn't love everyone who supports his music and the band, he's just having a rough time getting through the day with all the shit in his life and getting mobbed after a fifteen hour flight wasn't something you want.

Michael was done, he needed to see Luke and have the blond hold him as he cried about all the stress going on in his life, but that wasn't an option anymore. Not when all the stress if coming from the fact that Luke thinks he cheated and that the doesn't love him anymore when it's so far from the truth.

Michael sighed and got in the car waiting for him out front of L.A.X. and he arrived back at his apartment within the next hour. What he wasn't expecting was to see Ashton and Calum sitting on the couch when he walked in. Tossing his suitcase to the side, he cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"What's going on here?" Michael questioned, walking around to face his two friends. He hadn't heard from Ashton in awhile, the drummer had made it his mission to keep away and comfort Luke instead which was understandable. Luke and Ashton had always had a brotherly relationship with one another since the moment they met. Luke had always been on the smaller side until puberty hit him, so Ashton kept to his side to protect him throughout high school when Michael wasn't around.

"Calum told me everything." Ashton said, standing up to his full height to face Michael. Michael was relieved he didn't have to retell the situation over again because it puts him in such a sour mood, but he also wanted to explain it to Ashton and let his friend know he wasn't keeping him in the dark for no reason. There was a reason behind it all. "I'm going to help you get Luke back, I hate seeing you both so sad." Ashton pulled Michael in for a tight hug, holding his friend close. Michael was broken and all Ashton wanted was to hold the pieces back together for a few short moments.

"We're in this together, buddy." Calum clapped him on the back before joining in on their hug.

////

"You went back home? How is everyone doing?" Ashton asked, sitting on the edge of the couch while Michael laid sprawled out on the ground with his face buried in his pillow. Calum was busying himself in the kitchen making a midnight snack for the trio.

"I spent a lot of time in my room writing this one song... It's about Luke, no surprise. I talked a lot with my mom about what I should do and she gave me a lot of great advice, they miss me a lot though and it broke my heart to come back so soon." Michael mumbled, closing his eyes to rest them while he continued to speak. The jet lag was real and he didn't know when he's be getting a goodnights sleep next. "I also talked to Liz for awhile... I told her the truth. She was determined to fly back with me to sort this all out, but it would be a complete mess. It wouldn't have ended well."

Ashton giggled, shaking his head at the thought of Luke's mom trying to fight their management. "Was she angry at first?"

Michael nodded his head, "Yeah, she said Luke calls her crying and I wanted nothing more than go end this whole thing and hold him. I don't deserve all these tears Luke's been shedding because of me. It's painful to hear about, he shouldn't have to go through all of this to begin with."

"We'll figure this out Mikey, don't you worry." Ashton assured, reaching down to where Michael was laying and patted him on the leg.

"I come bearing food!" Calum announced, placing the tray down on the coffee table. Michael reached from his spot on the ground to grab a pizza roll off the tray. It was like heaven in his mouth after having to suffer through the food on the plane. Michael mumbled out a thank you before he continued to eat more.

A few moments of silence had passed by, they continued to eat and simultaneously scroll through their phones while they stuffed their faces. Michael came to a halt when he saw the same picture suddenly flooding his timeline. His jaw dropped and he suddenly felt as if he could't breathe. Everything was going okay, he was going to get Luke back and their lives would go on, but Luke has no clue about anything.

Luke still believes that Michael doesn't love him anymore.

Luke went out and met a beautiful girl and left all his memories with Michael in his past.

Luke moved on and Michael felt his heart shatter and drop to the pit of his stomach in the matter of seconds.

Michael lost Luke to someone else for the first time in his life and he was going to be sick.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Luke wanted to move on. Wanted to forget about the heartache and pain Michael left for him to deal with. Everything has always been about _MichaelandLuke_ and Luke doesn't know what to do now. He's alone, the love of his life left him for someone else when Luke was sure Michael was his forever. Luke wanted him to be his forever.

All his life his parents told him find the one person you can't bear not spending a moment with, love them with everything that you have, spend your forever with them.

No one tells you how to cope when the person you thought was your forever cheats and leaves you with no answers on why they did it and says they never loved you.

Luke just wanted to feel normal again. Wanted to get his life back on track after what Michael did to him. Michael was his first and only love and nothing will change that, but Luke can't stay waiting in the past, can't wait around for Michael to come back to him. Michael moved on to someone else and so should Luke. And that's exactly what he did.

////

"Hurry up, silly. We're going to be late to our 8 o'clock showing."

Luke chuckled lightly, moving to dodge around the crowd of people in their way. "I'm walking as fast as I can."

"With legs like yours I don't know how we're not there yet." She flashed him a bright smile, her long locks cascading down her back and swooshing with every step. It was mesmerizing in a way. It was different and Luke kind of liked it.

Luke snorted, gripping her hand so he wouldn't lose her. Everyone decided to show up at the grove on a Friday night, not that you'd expect any less, but it was frustrating to get to where you needed to be. "I may have long legs, but there's a crowd of people and I can't magically make them move out of my way."

"You're very persuading, I'm sure you could."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hailey." Luke grinned at the girl even though she wasn't looking at him. Everything about her was beautiful, she was kind, loved music, had never heard of his band (but danced along to song Luke played for her anyway), and she was so down to earth about everything. Luke was so infatuated with her and it had only been a few days of them hanging out and going places.

"We're late." Hailey stated, walking into the crowded theater with Luke trailing behind her and their hands still attached.

"It's only 7:57. We have time to get popcorn and get into the theater before the previews are over with. Trust me."

"It's still late if we're rushing to get everything," she giggled, nudging Luke in the side. They got in the moderately short line and waited a a few minutes till it was their turn. They got slushies and a small popcorn to share, Luke reached for his wallet to pay because it was the right thing to do in his mind. It had always been a back and forth thing with Michael, but they had been together for years. Their bank accounts might as well been combined... As Luke got lost in thought about Michael, Hailey had already handed over her cash to pay for the food.

"You didn't have to pay." Luke sighed, running his fingers through his messy fringe.

"You paid for last night. It's not a big deal, I'm not incapable of paying and I don't expect you to pay for everything. That wouldn't be fair." Hailey smiled, kissing Luke softly on the cheek before lacing her fingers through his and pulled him in the direction of their theater.

"I know, but I asked you out. It's not fair to have you pay when it was my idea." Luke looked at her, trying to convey his side of this to her. "I'll pay you back." He offered.

Hailey chuckled, shaking her head no in response. "No way. I'm not letting you pay me back... now let's find some empty seats. This slushy is calling my name."

Luke nodded following behind Hailey until they found a pair of seats towards the middle. The sat their drinks down and got situated in their seats just in time for the movie.

Luke had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Michael and he wasn't sure how he can possibly move on when Michael is still the only person on his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hailey, won't you save me ;-)
> 
> anyway it's short, but this story is finally moving in the direction it needs to be.


	26. Chapter 26

"I see Luke has found someone new." Jennifer smiled, folding her hand together and placing them on her lap. "Have you had the pleasure of meeting her yet?"

Michael scowled at her, wanting nothing more than to be back in bed cuddled next to his friends. "Oh fuck off." Michael spat, grumbling about her atrocious personality and how she's been nothing but a shitty person from the beginning.

"It's hard to believe you're twenty when you barely act like it." Jennifer tsked, shaking her head at the musician.

"It's hard to believe you're almost fifty when you're a bully to the kids you have signed to your management. Maybe if you would've acted your age and not have been a down right bitch about Luke and I's relationship you wouldn't have to have these meetings with me." Michael rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair.

"Don't use that tone with me." Jennifer said, irritated by the boy in front of her.

"You're not my mother," Michael shrugged. "You're our bands management and you're not doing very well at keeping us together to make you money. You've been the shittiest management and I question everyday why everyone thinks you're top notch."

"Hmm, how is your mother? I bet she'd love to get a call from me." Jennifer rose one of her perfectly shaped brows at Michael, waiting for him to stop her as he would be afraid of what his mother would do in the situation, but she already knows what's happening. Momma Clifford would give Jennifer her own wrath.

"Go for it." Michael smirked.

////

"Luke's here." Ashton announced, making Michael whip around so fast he was sure he gave himself a mild case of whiplash from the force. Luke was there. Coming into Michaels new apartment that he shares with Troye. Even if Troye has been busy and gone a lot recently with Connor. Luke will still see everything and know it's not all Michael's.

Luke walked in carrying a large brown box. His hair was flat and pressed down to the side of his face, his eyes were sparkling. Luke looked more alive than Michael has felt in awhile.

"Nice apartment," Luke commented, giving Michael a small smile. Michael muttered out a small thanks, his eyes never leaving Luke. Luke had a way in which he carried himself. You couldn't tell what he was dealing with on the inside because on the outside he made everyone feel at ease with his charming smile and outgoing personality. He captivated you.

"Oh, and here's your things back. I figured you'd actually want the rest of your clothes since you left in such a hurry with everything else." Luke shoved the overflowing box of nicknacks, and random articles of clothing Michael had given to Luke in the beginning of their relationship. There was a sharp pang in Michaels chest when he looked through the contents of the box he was holding. It was everything and he just wanted to shove it back into Luke's arms and tell him to keep it all.

"You don't want this?" Michael held out the very first stuffed animal he had won for Luke on their very first date. Luke has had it for all these years. Taking it on tours and sleeping with it every night because it was something he had come accustomed to over their relationship.

Luke gnawed at his bottom lip, he had thrown that in there because he wanted to move on from what they had. Getting rid of that would finalize it for the younger blond. "No..."

Michael looked at him with sad eyes. It was all too much. Having a box of clothes he left thrown at him was something he expected, but all the small things he had given Luke and that the blond had cherished had been given back as if they meant nothing. "You love this little guy. It's seen the world with you." Michael sad sadly, looking down at the stuffed animal in his hands.

"You gave it to me at the start of our relationship and I don't want to have it sitting by me in bed or on a shelf reminding me of what we once had. I'd never be able to move on from you if I held onto everything that reminded me of you or was yours." Luke sighed, rubbing at his eyes to stop himself from crying. He's shed enough tears over Michael and he wasn't about to do it in front of him.

"Don't then." Michael mumbled, "Don't move on."

Luke laughed, looking at the faux blond he's been in love with for as long as he could remember with amusement in his eyes. "You break my heart and then tell me to wait around? That's not how life works Michael. If you wanted me you should've thought about that before you went off to that little twink."

"Luke–" Michael started, but got interrupted by Calum and Ashton walking in and looking at them both as if they were caught doing something they shouldn't have been. Michael felt like his mother herself walked into the room and started scolding him, but it was just his best friends giving them cold glares.

"You two need to stop. You two were best friends long before you were lovers. Go back to that if that is what it takes." Ashton said sternly, "Now hug it out."

Luke rolled his eyes and turned his nose up to the idea, but Michael knew what Ashton was doing. The honey haired lad was trying his best to get them on better terms. Knowing well enough that when they aren't in the same room they're either crying or talking about the other. They both ignored the order, but didn't make an effort to move elsewhere away from the situation at hand.

Michael contemplated his next move for a moment before he decided he'd try one last time and if Luke didn't want it he'd keep it tucked away safely until they got a chance to clear the air and tell Luke about everything happening to Michael and why their relationship fell to pieces in the matter of days. "Please just keep this. Just this one thing, it's all I ask." Michael mumbled sadly, handing off the stuffed animal to Luke. Luke didn't protest this time, holding it close to his chest like he would at night. Michael smiled to himself before pushing past the blond with the cardboard box in hand to place in his room.


	27. Chapter 27

Michael sat in the middle of his room going through the box of items Luke had given back.

Every shirt Luke had stolen from Michael.

Souvenirs from countries they visited–they had this thing where if they did something special together in a country they'd find something related to it, leaving Michael with a box of small keepsakes to morn over.

There were photos dating back to them as children, so naive and clueless to what would come in the near future.

The random coffee mugs Michael had collected, but Luke was the one who always ending up using them to get a reaction out of Michael in the morning.

Stuffed animals Michael surprised Luke with whenever he saw one that reminded him of the blond.

Movie ticket stubs. Old concert tickets.

Polaroids of small intimate moments for their eyes only.

It was absolutely _everything_.

Michael tried his hardest to hold back the tears, having cried enough throughout all of this, but a few more silent tears slipped by and ran down his cheeks.

The realization that nothing would ever be the same between he and Luke horrified him. Even after explaining the situation to Luke, there was no guarantee on what the outcome would be. Everything is real to Luke, the cheating scandal, the new boyfriend, everything, and Michael knows that, but for right now there's nothing he can do about it except hope and pray when the chance comes to spill all the secrets, that the love of his life will take him back.

////

As Michael placed the box back in the corner of his closet, he heard the doorbell and then a faint knock following quickly after.

The faux blond made his way out into the hallway and towards the front door. He wasn't expecting anyone, but when he pulled open the door he wasn't expecting Luke to be on the other side. Luke barely said a few words to Michael last night while he was at the apartment, what else could the blond possibly say or give back.

Except that's when Michael heard it, the quiet sound of someone else's voice as they rushed up to the door having come from a car that had dropped them off.

It was _her_.

Michael was going to vomit and maybe cry a little more if Luke was doing what he thought he was doing.

Luke turned his head to the side when he heard her approaching, a genuine smile making it's way onto his face. Michael heart fell straight out of his ass the second Luke's lips touched hers as he greeted her.

Michael could slam the door on Luke, he really could. The blond was just outside the threshold of his front door. Michael could end the pain of what's to come before it even starts. Except, this is Luke. The same Luke that Michael hurt in every way possible when this whole fake boyfriend came between them. Michael has no right to be mad.

"Uh, can we come in?" Luke asked after a moment of standing there in silence.

Michael walked away from the door, leaving it open for the two to come in on their own. Michael saw their linked hands, the blush on Luke's cheeks, the grin on her face.

Michael never thought he'd witness the day Luke started to fall out of love with him, even after everything that's gone on. Michael never expected this to happen, even though realistically he didn't expect Luke to wait around forever, but he also didn't expect him to move on so quickly. Especially after so many years, but maybe that's what Luke had going through his mind when he saw the rumors and then the actual confirmation from Michael that he did cheat in the eyes of everyone who knew.

Michael sat down in an armchair across the couch that the couple sat down on, their limbs tangled together so close that Michael wishes he would've slammed the door in their faces while he had a chance.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here with some girl that I have no recollection of meeting?" Michael grumbled, slouching in his seat.

Luke rolled his eyes, knowing he'd get some bitter reaction out of his ex. "This is Hailey!" She waved a little at Michael, sending him a shy smile. "We're kind of together now and I wanted you to be the first to know. Since you're still my best friend."

"Oh." Was the only thing Michael could think of saying. He remembers the photos the paparazzi took of Luke and Hailey only a short time ago, he knew this was bound to happen, but now Michael's plan of telling Luke everything is thrown out the window. Luke's sitting right in front of him, with his new girlfriend and Luke just has the most genuine smile on his face. After everything Michael has put Luke through, the blond deserves everything ounce of happiness in his life.   
"Well, uh, I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Luke asked, eyes wide in shock while Hailey stayed quiet by his side.

"Yeah, hopefully she'll treat you right." Michael gave him a tight closed mouth smile.

Michael knew for sure in that moment that was exactly what Jennifer wanted to happen. She wanted to tear the two so far apart that this would happen, making Michael the miserable one in the end. 


	28. Chapter 28

"I have to get Luke back!" Michael yelled, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him.

Calum and Ashton stared at Michael, confused on why he was yelling, and slightly concerned on how he got up to their apartment without them buzzing him in. But Ashton smiled after a moment, loving the determination on the faux blonds face. "Took you long enough."

Even though in Michael's mind he had been trying to figure out a way to tell Luke from the beginning he simply hadn't acted on it yet. Except now after having to sit and watch Luke with his new girlfriend and act like they used to, it made everything a little bit more real for Michael.

Michael didn't want to go through with the rest of his life knowing he was the one who ruined his life by going through with a shitty plan conjured up by his management–that was filled with a bunch of old people who only wanted money. Especially since he hasn't even gone out anywhere with Troye recently since the smaller brunet was always busy, the plan was dwindling down the drain and Michael needed to end it for real. Even if he loses his position in the band. Luke was worth so much more than his dream job, because in reality Luke was Michael's dream. Luke was everything Michael ever wanted placed perfectly in one single person.

"I have to get him back. I can't handle seeing him with that girl and knowing it's actually real between them."

"You know we all believed you and Troye were really a thing. That's what Luke sees your relationship as with him. This isn't a PR stunt constructed by our shitty management for Luke. This is Luke expanding his options now that he thinks you both are done for good." Ashton explained, knowing fairly well that Michael hasn't thought any of this through. Luke isn't just going to jump right back into a relationship with Michael when he's already found someone else, even if it doesn't last with the girl he's going out and doing something for himself and not moping around in Michael's old clothes.

"I can't do that to him then..." Michael paused, rubbing at his face in frustration. "like, take him away from someone else..."

Calum groaned, "Yes you can. Ashton's just trying to get you to understand Luke's point of view. He's still in the dark about it."

Michael collapsed in the seat across from the two, "What do I do then?"

"Play him that song you wrote when you went back home. Play him San Francisco." Calum said sternly.

  
////

  
"I'm sorry." Was the first thing Luke said when he picked up the phone. "I know you're a good guy, and what you did to me was shitty but I'm doing okay and I'm moving on, but karma got you right back and I want to say I told you so, but I'll refrain from doing that. I'll stick with I'm sorry and I'm here if you need me."

For one Michael wasn't expecting Luke to pick up the phone, and he wasn't expecting Luke to go on a long spiel about something Michael has no knowledge on. Confusing the faux blond more than necessary. "Okay, what the fuck was that about? I'm confused."

"Oh," Luke let out a long breath, "Oh! You haven't seen?"

"What haven't I seen? What's going on, Luke?"

"Troye, your, um boyfriend," Luke cleared his throat, hating the way the word boyfriend rolled off his tongue when it wasn't directed to his and Michael's relationship. "I saw some pap pictures spreading around. He was with this other guy who's name is Connor and they were out on a fancy date in this private secluded area, but apparently someone found them and snagged a few pictures."

"What?" Michael gasped, trying to sound a bit surprised at this new news. He knew Connor and Troye were a thing from the start, but he kept his mouth shut and let them do their own thing. Michael knew after awhile they'd do a terrible job at hiding like Michael and Luke had  once done.

"I'm sorry, Mikey." Luke said, and Michael knew he was being sincere about it.

Michael faked a choked sob, holding back his first moment in the past month or more where he can actually rejoice and thank Troye a thousand times for fucking up before he did.

"Do you want me to come over? I had some plans with Hailey later, but you're my best friend so I'm sure she'd understand why I'd need to reschedule."

Michael froze in his moment of praise over his plan to win Luke back over now, Michael was technically going to be a single man by the end of the night after he talks with Troye. Michael can woo Luke over and cuddle him like old times, his first step is getting Luke to be his best friend again without all the awkward pauses and all the "remember when" moments that would get brought up out of habit.

"If it's not too much trouble... I don't want to intrude though." Michael sighed, trying his best to really sound sad about all of this.

"You're not intruding." Luke promised from the other line of the call. "We're in this together."

"Really?" Michael asked, a bit amazed Luke has already put the rest behind him. "It won't be too weird?"

Luke chuckled, and god did Michael miss that sound echoing through the phone. "Well, now that you said that it probably will."

"It'll be like old times then. Besides the heartache and the hatred towards everything."

"That's exactly like old times."

"Okay, you got me there." Michael laughed lightly, enjoying the small banter between them. He missed this side of Luke the most. Where they could carry on with random conversations through the night and never get tired, even after spending the previous day together. They always had something new to share with one another, always had a corny dad joke or an awkward question to fill the silence with laughter. "I-I'd really like it if you came over though." Michael said softly, his voice cracking some at the beginning.

"I'll stop by the store and get some Ben & Jerry's then. See you soon babe." Michael's eyes went wide and he stared at his phone where Luke had ended the call all too quickly, almost as if he knew he fucked up at the end.

Tonight was going to be different, but Michael was ready to be coddled by Luke. Ready to find a way straight back into Luke's heart and finally tell him everything that's gone down. Michael wanted to tell him weeks ago, but it's dragged on for longer than he had expected and now he's tired of this game he's been thrown into, tired of leaving Luke in the dark about it all, Michael's tired of living a lie.


	29. Chapter 29

"Okay, I bought two pints half-baked, two pints of chocolate fudge brownie, and a six pack of beer I think we're good for the night." Luke said, collapsing on the couch and digging into his pint of ice cream before Michael even had a chance to sit down beside the blond.

Michael wasn't sure if Luke genuinely didn't hear himself when he called Michael babe over the phone or if it was simply an old habit the blond hadn't quite gotten rid of. Michael wanted to say it was the first, but there really wasn't a way to know unless he asked and there was no way he was willingly putting himself in that situation.

Michael grabbed the container of ice cream labeled half-baked and slowly sat down next to Luke on the couch, leaving a good foot of space between the two. For the first time in forever Michael felt awkward around the boy who he's he's known for over a decade.

Michael wanted a fairytale ending in life, wanting a stereotypical wedding with Luke standing right next to him, shoving cake into the blonds face at the wedding reception. Michael wanted them to purchase a home together, wanted to raise a family with the one person he's only loved. Michael wanted a few dogs and maybe a cat. But in the end Michael couldn't have any of those things until he had Luke back. There wouldn't be a happy ending to his fairytale unless Luke was back with him.

"It really sucks, doesn't it?" Luke asked after the silence between them became too much.

"What does?" Michael wearily asked, looking at Luke from the corner of his eye.

"Being cheated on. "Luke stated, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing. Michael held his breath as Luke continued, not knowing exactly where the blond was going with this. "I think I went through fifteen pints of ice cream when you broke my heart. Like, I don't want to say it was karma, but it was definitely karma."

"Oh." Was the only thing Michael could say. He wanted so badly to just pull Luke in for a kiss and tell him the past month has been a lie. That Troye being caught with Connor wasn't the end of the world for him, that he didn't give a fuck, but every word and sentence he's constructed in his head wouldn't come out the way he wanted once he started speaking.

"Sorry if that sounded harsh, I just want you to know I'm trying. Sitting here with you right now helping you get over the guy you fell for while we were together, wasn't something I thought would ever happen, but if we're not lovers we're best friends and I'll always be here when you need me."

Michael had tears starting to form in his eyes and before he knew it they started to spill down his cheeks. The last thing Michael wanted was to cry in front of Luke, especially when Luke thought it was over Troye and not the mess he's gotten himself into.

"Oh, Michael," Luke sighed, reaching out for the faux blond to hold him out of pure instinct. "C'mere... He's not worth crying over."

Michael shook his head before standing up and rushing out of the room and coming back a moment later with his acoustic guitar in hand. The tears were still falling, leaving tears stains down his cheeks, but Michael didn't care. Michael wasn't going to lose his once chance to sing that song for Luke while they were alone, he had to do it before he chickened out. Even if he's at his absolute worst.

Michael didn't know how this would end. If Luke would storm out of here and never speak to him again or if Luke would sit in silence stunned by the song and wonder exactly what was happening, what exactly Michael was trying to convey.

"Why do you have your guitar?" Luke asked, confused at Michaels tactics right now. The faux blond was practically sobbing, but went off to fetch his guitar anyway. It was confusing Luke beyond belief.

"Uh," Michael sniffled, rubbing his arm against his nose. "I wrote something you need to hear." Luke nodded, still confused, but continued watching Michael intently.

Michael wiped away the last of his stray tears, propping his guitar up against his thigh. His hand was moving across the neck of the guitar while his fingers moved against the fret until he found where they needed to be. He was nervous, so incredibly nervous. If he didn't have so much hope built up into this song for their to be some balance between he and Luke again, he wouldn't be doing this.

With trembling hands he strummed the first few cords, getting into the groove of the song before he softly started to sing. "I can still taste you, like it was yesterday"

"Making plans to rule the world, you were more than I deserved," Michael sang, not yet meeting Luke's eyes. He needed to wait until the chorus just to see if he had caught on yet, Michael needed Luke to know this was about him.

Michael continued on with the song and building his way up through the song and Luke was still sitting there not even a foot away, Michael could see his leg bouncing up and down a sure sign to the faux blond that Luke was most definitely enjoying it. "I wanna get back to where we started, to the summer night," Michael finally sang, "You know, you know, you know, you know we got it right," After those lyrics flowed like velvet off of his lips, Michael looked up to meet Luke's gaze, wanting to see his reaction after the city's name finally left his lips. "Yeah I wanna get back to San Francisco, in the fire light... You know, you know, you know, you know we had it right..."

Luke's mouth went slightly agape, he was looking at Michael with wide eyes as he started to put the words together. He distinctly remembers everything that went down in San Francisco with Michael all those months ago, it was a moment he never wanted to forget, but he had pushed the memory far away when Michael broke his heart. Everything between them was pushed aside and locked away to save himself from anymore heartache so he could move on from his relationship and find his true self.

Michael finished the song, his eyes still locked with Luke's as he sang the last line, finishing it off with the correct cords. Setting the guitar down to the side, Michael cleared his throat and looked to Luke for some reaction that wasn't just his staring with his jaw dropped. "Did you, um, like it?"

"Michael..." Luke said warily, "correct me if I'm wrong, but was that about that night?"

Michael nodded, suddenly becoming nervous about what Luke could say next.

"I have to go." Luke abruptly stood, grabbing his phone and his keys before beelining for the front door."

"Don't!" Michael yelped, springing up following quickly after him. "Please don't."

"I can't do this right now. Not when I thought we were done for good. Michael, I can't handle this." Luke pleaded, he was shoving his feet into his shoes and trying his best to get out of there.

"Luke! Please. Don't do this to me." Michael cried, reaching for the blonds arm and tugging him away from the door. "You can't leave me after that! There's still so much more I have to tell you. That was just the beginning of it to ease you into it."

"Like what, more lies? Was breaking my heart some big scheme to get a song out of it? Did you have writers block?" Luke growled, pushing Michael's hands off of him and stalking over to the front door one more time.

"Luke, please. I still love you! I never stopped."

Luke scoffed, pulling the front door open and leaving Michael behind with less hope that things would be okay than what he started out with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm making you guys wait so long in between chapters. I haven't been able to catch a break. Like I finally registered for classes for this semester, so hello I'm officially a college student. I've been working a bunch lately too and desperately trying to get as much written this month as I can because once school starts I don't know how much free time I'll actually have to write, which sucks. Just don't give up on me yet. This story will be finished eventually I promise


	30. Chapter 30

[ _ **Fourteen years ago**_ ]

It was the first day of kindergarten for Luke and he was nervous. The five year old didn't know anyone in his new school–he didn't actually know many people so he had no real reason to complain about not having friends beforehand– his mother continued to reassure the small blond that he would make friends and everything would be okay by the time she came back to pick him up.

Luke still didn't quite believe his mother, but he decided he'd give it a try and if he didn't like it the tears would be making an appearance at dinner tonight.

As Luke slowly made his way into the classroom to hang his Spider-Man backpack up on the wall along with everyone else's, he noticed the hook next to his held the same backpack as his making his eyes light up. There was another kid in his class that liked spider-man just like him.

"Mommy, someone likes Spider-Man just like me."

"Why don't you go find them? Okay? I'll see you this afternoon." His mother smiled, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek as she was running late for work already, she waved goodbye to her youngest leaving him determined who liked the same superhero as him.

////

"Luke?" The teacher called, grabbing the younger boys attention. "Don't you want to go outside to play?" He was too concentrated in his drawing that he missed the bell for recess, a pout formed on his lips as he glanced at the wall of windows lining the classroom. All of his classmates were out playing in the sun, but he kind of wanted to finish his drawing instead.

"Can I stay inside to finish my picture? I want to give it to my brother Jack when I get home, but if I go outside to play I won't have time to finish it." Luke was hoping his teacher wouldn't mind. Besides there was another boy in the classroom coloring and he wasn't be forced outside.

His teacher smiles softly at him before nodding their head and crouching down to his level before speaking. "That would be fine... Do you think it would be okay if Michael came over to draw with you though?"

Luke furrowed his eyebrows before looking at the boy two tables over. He hadn't spoken to any of the other kids today so he wasn't to keen on the idea of sharing his coloring space. "He won't take my crayons, will be? My mommy just bought me a new pack and it even has a sharpener on the back!"

The teacher chuckled, shaking her head no. "He has his own. Michael, why don't you come sit with Luke to color while I go check on the kids outside!"

Michael huffed before gathering his things and placing them down in front of Luke. Luke stared at Michael's packet of colored pencils and magic markers in awe. His mommy never let him use markers, not since he left one open and it got all over her pretty white dress.

"Hi." Luke said shyly, glancing the small boy over in front of him. Luke took notice of his blond hair and green eyes. Luke liked green a lot, definitely this Michael boys eyes. They reminded him of his mommy's necklace that had an emerald in the middle of it.

"Do not talk to me." Michael huffed, he was coloring inside the lines of his superman coloring page and trying to ignore the boy in front of him.

"Oh, okay." Luke mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes. He hated when people were mean. Luke couldn't help that he cried when he was scolded by his parents or even by someone else who was only five years old. "I am sorry that I spoke to you."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, usually when he would tell that to someone they'd continue talking to annoy the small boy. Never had someone almost cried at his words. His stomach twisted in knots as the blond boy in front of him was wiping at his watery eyes and snotty nose.

Michael sighed, placing a cap over his marker before picking up his drawing and walking to the other side of the table to sit next to Luke. Michael grabbed a few of his markers and stuck his hand out to offer them to the blond boy.

Luke looked up, tears staining his cheeks as he glanced at the green marker in Michael's hand. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I did not mean to make you cry. I am sorry blondie." Michael grinned, hoping that this boy would forgive him. He didn't like see people cry especially if he was the main cause of them.

"My name is Luke, not blondie." Luke mumbled, taking the marker out of Michael's hand and opening it. It was the perfect shade of green for him to finish coloring in the tree he was drawing. Jack would be so proud that he managed to stay inside the lines of his picture.

"Okay." Michael shrugged, not minding that he had been corrected. "Do you like superheroes Luke?"

Luke's head snapped around to look at Michael, wondering if he's the boy who has the matching backpack. "I like Spider-Man."

"Hey! I have Spider-Man on my backpack. He is so cool!" Michael gushed, angling himself so he can see Luke better from where he is seated. "My mommy won't let me watch the movies, but I already know he's my favorite superhero ever!"

"Me too! We have the same backpack!" Luke smiled, already loving the feeling of having someone to talk to while he colored. Besides the fact Michael had made him cry, Luke had a good feeling he just made his first friend in kindergarten.

"No way!" Michael shouted, eyes wide with excitement. "It is official. You are my new best friend, Lukey!"

Luke bashfully smiled at the boy with pretty green eyes. "Really?"

"Yes! I'm going to ask my mommy if you can come over to play after school." Michael declared, grinning from ear to ear. He always had such a hard time making friends, but with Luke it was easy and they both liked Spider-Man. What more do you need from at friendship at the age of five?

"That would be awesome!" Luke gushed, "We can play superheroes and help save the world."

Michael was ecstatic, all he would need to do is ask his mom when she picked him up from school. He can already tell the rest of today was going to be a good. Especially now that he has a brand new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured you all needed a little bit of fluff in the midst of the pain I am causing you through this story. 
> 
> This just gives you a little insight of when they met. It's cute and stress free before next chapter haha.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks for reading cuties!❤️


	31. Chapter 31

**_"Luke Hemmings seen with new girlfriend!"_ **

**_"Luke Hemmings seen leaving mystery girls apartment the next morning. One can only guess what happened that night."_ **

**_"Does Luke Hemmings have a secret lover? Stay tuned for more information"_ **

**_"Luke Hemmings and new bae, it's about time the lead singer of 5 Seconds of Summer found someone."_ **

**_"Luke from 5SOS seen with new girl outside of Los Angeles eating dinner."_ **

**_"Lead singer Luke Hemmings from 5 Seconds of Summer has a love life? Who knew he had it in him."_ **

_"Luke Hemmings: the question everyone has been asking "What are those?" Lead singer from the up and coming band 5 Seconds of Summer was seen at the Santa Monica beach yesterday with a few marks along his back and neck. The only solution is this singer found himself someone special. Rumor has it she's adorable."_

Michael hated reading tabloids or any kind of article that related to the band he was in. The fear of reading something criticizing everything they do wasn't something he liked to do often, but after Luke stormed out of his apartment last night he kept an eye on news articles because he knew Luke, and when Luke is mad and fuming he'll do something drastic or something completely aimed at a specific person. Meaning every article about Luke making it public about him having a significant other was definitely aimed at Michael.

Michael thought Luke would've understood after he sang that song, that they could've talked about it. Luke's reaction was completely normal and Michael should've expected it beforehand, but he's so blinded by his love for Luke that it clouded his judgment. Michael just wanted to be able to call Luke his again. To hold the blond and press kisses along his neck in the dead of night. 

Michael wanted to rewind time back to when they first met, when the only thing that mattered between them was sharing markers or making sure hey didn't mix up their backpacks, except they started doing that on purpose so they could see one another more when their moms came to switch them out. Michael just wished that they weren't famous and that their relationship didn't mean anything other than that they were in love, because it shouldn't fucking matter what they do in their free time together. 

Michael sighed loudly, closing his laptop before shoving it under the pillow on the left side of the bed where Luke should be with his legs slotted between Michael's and their hands intertwined under the covers.

\\\\\\\

"Luke reacted in the worst way possible. I didn't even get the chance to explain everything and now he's gone out and plastered himself on every magazine with that Hailey girl who still gives me bad vibes. Like who the fuck hasn't heard of our band? I know we aren't that famous, but c'mon, has she been living under a rock?" Michael grumbled, showing his face into the pillows scattered on Calum and Ashton's couch. Michael took note that their living room looked as if they built a fort last night and watched movies together. Michael wanted to joke about their love life, but having them go through what he's been through is the last thing he wants so keeping his lips sealed is what he'll do.

"True," Ashton agreed, picking Michael's legs up and sitting down before placing them on his lap. "It's kind of suspicious. Even if you don't know our music everyone at least recognizes Luke because he has that face. You can't forget it. She has to be lying to get something out of this..."

Michael buried his face farther into the pillow before groaning, "I've gone into stalker mode and have found nothing on her. She has a private instagram and her twitter only had two-hundred followers and it looked to be people she went to school with. I don't understand how they met and what's so fantastic about her, when Luke spoke of her it wasn't like she was extraordinary. Trying to figure this out gives me a headache. I wish Luke would pull his head out of his ass and listen to me, he's out there making a fool of himself now."

"Speak of the devil..." Calum mumbled, right before Luke's voice was loud and echoing off the walls of the apartment. Luke apparently posted a video on twitter and everything sounded so off, but then Michael heard her voice along with Luke's and Michael wanted someone to climb to peak of the highest mountain with him and then push him off because surely it would hurt less than hearing Luke sound so in love and infatuated with a girl he's known for a week. They had been together for years and they never even told the world they were together, but Luke being the dumbass he is he's already made it public with this girl he's barely even known. Luke was dumb and in love with the idea of being in love again. Making it clear that Luke really hasn't moved on, but he's pushing himself to and damaging himself mentally more along the way.

"Hold on..." Michael mumbled more to himself, but the other two heard him as well. Michael opened his last message to Luke that he had sent a few weeks ago and composed a new one.

**_To: lukey babe_ **   
_get your head out of your ass and come speak to me like an adult._

"What did you just do..?" Calum asked wearily, glancing over Michael's shoulder to glance at his phone. 

"I sent Luke a text saying I wanted to talk since we can't seem to have an adult conversation anymore since I fucked up our relationship." Michael laughed an empty laugh, before staring at his phone in anticipation for Luke to reply, even if he knew it was very unlikely that the blond would, especially since he stomped out of the apartment like a child last night blaming Michael that their breakup was only for a song which was utter bullshit to Michael. Wondering how Luke could even think like that amazed him, but then again everything between them is a mess that's impossible to clean up without clarity.

"Michael... You didn't do anything. It was our psycho management, not you."

"I agreed to it to keep Luke out of it, he didn't need to be dragged into their shitty work, but I made it worse than it should've been. So yes Calum, its entirely my fault."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore any mistakes, i'll try and come back to edit this later lol

Michael made sure both Calum and Ashton were there to help. Having them around the first time after he sang the song he wrote for Luke would've probably helped, but now that they are here they can help calm down Luke if Michael can't do it himself. 

Michael wanted Luke to know every single detail of this. Michael didn't care if Jennifer found out and ruined his career and dropped him from their management and label making him go to court over breaking a contract and possibly have to start his life over back in Sydney without his best friends there to support him. Luke meant much more to Michael and this was all to protect him, especially from the beginning. But, since it's starting to destroy the blond from the inside out Michael knew it was time to tell him everything. Luke deserved to know the truth. 

"I would rather be anywhere else, but here. I can't even look at you." Luke spat towards Michael who was sitting across from the blond. Luke averted his eyes, slouching down in the seat at the table. Luke was grumbling words of nonsense and spewing nothing but hatred towards Michael. It hurt, but the faux blond knew he deserved all of it. Even if his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach after every word.

"Too bad, I have some important stuff to tell you. So please, I am begging you to listen to everything before you interrupt and make assumptions. You need to hear the whole story, Luke. I understand your anger, this is important and it needs to be said before you and I both go insane." Michael spoke quickly, gesturing wildly with his hands to get the point across. Luke simply stared and crossed his arms across his chest and  his eyebrows raised as he waited.

Michael waited a moment before speaking, collecting his thoughts and mentally preparing himself for this conversation that's about to take place. He would never be ready for this, but he's going to have to be. 

Michael clapped his hands together before resting his elbows on top of the wooden table. "Let's just start off by saying I never cheated on you."

Luke's mouth went slack, a response right on the tip of his tongue, but he agreed he'd stay silent till the end. 

Michael took note of Luke's expression, knew his mind was running wild on what he could say to that single sentence. Luke could fight back and claim that Michael did cheat, that going out with Troye and kissing his cheek before Michael officially broke up with him was cheating, but the blond kept his mouth closed wanting to know what else Michael had to say. 

"I didn't want this, but everything I did was to protect you." Michael said, fumbling around with his fingers. "Our management saw a few photos of us drunk out of minds that got leaked. There was a lot of PDA in them and they were not happy about our relationship that we had kept hidden from them. Jennifer sat me down the day after and she was not a pleasant sight. They imminently moved me out and into a apartment with Troye not giving me any time to sort this out in my own head. Suddenly I was just supposed to drop you from my life and get you to hate me."

Luke emotions were scattered all over the place, he was confused, his hands were shaking, and he didn't know how to handle any of this. "The day you never came back..." Luke whispered, eyes wide with tears. Michael ignored the pain in Luke's small whisper and took a deep breath to continue.

"Michael you left a part out..." Calum mumbled wearily, glancing at his best friend. "Y'know the whole choosing..."

"Oh, um, yeah," Michael grimaced, scratching the back of his neck. "It was you or the band. I chose the band for you, all of this was to protect you and your dreams. I knew this was your dream and if I left it wouldn't be the same. They would've found you a knew guitarist. Suddenly it wouldn't be four best friends living a dream together... It would've just been three best friends and a guy they barely knew. The chemistry would've lacked and your lifelong dream wouldn't have progressed.

"Michael..." Michael held up his hand to cute Luke off, he needed the boy he loved to hear everything.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. No one is supposed to know about this, telling you this could get me kicked off our label and out of our management–not that I would mind that part. I just need you to know I did all of this to protect you. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you Luke. My love for you never faltered." Michael spoke wholeheartedly, never losing eye contact with the blond. Michael needed to get this point across to Luke, had to have his understand that this wasn't an easy thing to put him through. "I know this has been the hardest thing for you, especially since we had been inseparable since preschool. And as much as it kills me that you've moved on to someone else during this... it hurt a lot. I don't know how many sleepless nights and tear stained pillows I've gone through to get me to this point. But, there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop you from doing what you did. You weren't tied to me anymore, you were your own person who could finally experience something different in life instead of sulking over what I had to do..."

Luke stood up in a haste, pulling at his hair and glancing around at the three boys. They all knew about this and no one thought to mention it to him earlier. Luke got what Michael said about the contract and how he had to stay hush hush, but he's been in the dark for so long. "What? I don't understand? This was all some kind of stunt? What does the management even gain from this? I-I don't know what to say... This is too much to take in at once."

"Luke, I still love you. I've never stopped." Michael exclaimed, standing up to Luke's height across the table. "I've never loved anyone more on this goddamn earth than you, Lukey. And I know this is  _so_  much to take in at once, but yesterday when I sang you that song I wrote... It was for you, to help me convey that my feelings haven't changed, that being forced to do something I never wanted wouldn't change anything even after all this time."

"I still love you too," Luke choked, eyes glistening with tears. Michael's whole face lit up at the five words knowing very well Luke meant it. "I just don't get why this happened or why our management did this to us."

"Something about bandmates dating is bad for publicity," Michael snorted, rolling his eyes at the statement much like he did when Jennifer said it the first time.

"What do we do now?" Ashton asked, chiming in from Luke's side.

"We have to fight back. Find ourselves a good lawyer who can get us out of that contract and away from that toxic management." Calum stated, he's been trying to find a loophole ever since Michael told him about their situation.

"I-My girlfriends dad is a lawyer, maybe he can help?" Luke spluttered, feeling uncomfortable under everyones gaze after he spoke of Hailey.

"Michael literally just poured every ounce of his heart&soul out to you about what he's gone through for  _you,_  and you're still going to talk about your  _girlfriend_?"Calum asked, bewildered by the blond.

"Um, yeah?" Luke chewed nervously at his bottom lip before glancing at Michael. The hope that filled his green eyes had now vanished and he stood there blank and emotionless towards Luke.

"You said you still loved me, even after all of this..." Michael whispered, the pain he was feeling now evident on his face. Michael thought he had Luke back, but he should've known it wouldn't have been this easy.

"I do," Luke sighed, rubbing at his face in frustration. "But I believed you when you had said you cheated, Michael! I really did! I wasn't going to sit and mope around forever especially since this whole conversation didn't happen sooner, so, I found myself a girlfriend and I know you just explained all of this to me, but I'm not going to just drop her. I like her a lot."

"But do you love her?" Michael asked tentatively.

"I could."

 


	33. Chapter 33

Michael didn't speak nor did he look at Luke as he grabbed his things and left in a haste. Tears were threatening to spill over and Michael was tired of crying. He's done everything he can for Luke to protect and keep him out of harms way, but that apparently wasn't enough to get him back.

Michael lost Luke entirely even after he told the blond what had been happening, how exactly these torturous past few months have been tearing them apart. Michael hadn't even expected Luke to come crawling back, but he had so much hope buried deep down that maybe Luke would come running back into his arms to be held. Michael wanted to kiss him and tell him he's never going to let him go until their very last breath on this earth, but Luke did none of these things. Luke only confessed he still loved Michael, but he had continued to go on about his girlfriend and how he won't leave her. That's when everything inside Michael shattered into dust.

Michael's back to square one. Back to what the management wanted to happen. Luke was too far gone for Michael now, his grip had lessened and Luke's slipping through his fingertips for good.

////

Luke had gone back to the apartment he had shared with Michael since they all came to California together, the one that still has Michael's clothes thrown in random places and small objects littering their dresser. When Luke had given Michael back his things, it wasn't completely everything. Luke didn't know how to give back a piece of him as well. The clothes weren't just Michael's it was _theirs_ , and the knickknacks picked up along the way on tour were _theirs_. Nothing was solely one or the others, everything was purchased for the purpose of two people.

Luke wanted to cry. He's angry and confused and he's still not sure what's happening. Michael told him what had been going on for the past few months not leaving out a single detail, but the feeling of relief he should have had after knowing Michael didn't actually cheat on him wasn't there. It was buried underneath every emotion known to man and Luke didn't know how to handle it or who to talk to about it without starting another fight.

Luke wanted Michael back. Luke wanted Michael back in the sense that the past few months never happened, but they did. Everything felt so real to Luke, every tear that was shed and every ounce of the sleep that had been lost was because Luke wholeheartedly believed everything that happened. It wasn't fake to him. It was one hundred percent real and there's no way to go back and change those thoughts.

For the longest time Luke believed he wasn't good enough, that this happened because Michael never loved him. That's all he could think about when he thought of Michael. Except Michael still loved-loves him, it wasn't real. They're just pawns in their managements games. _They still are._

////

"Babe, are you okay? You haven't been yourself today?" Hailey asked, squeezing the blonds hand to grab his undivided attention. Her brown locks were tied up into a high pony tail, a crop top and high waisted shorts hugging her body and showing off her curves.

Luke ignored her, the heat from the California sun was too much, but Hailey was refusing to do anything indoors claiming it was too nice out to stay cooped up. Luke wanted to argue that Michael would've cranked down the A/C unit in the apartment, pulled the blond onto his lap for some afternoon cuddles,  and then turned on a movie marathon so they didn't have to be out in the sun.

Except Luke couldn't do that. No. Not to Hailey.

She had been everything to Luke. Helping him move on and get over Michael the past few weeks they've been together, but now that he knows the truth of what Michael did it's hard to think of anyone but the faux blond that's been clouding his mind.

Luke continued to feel awful for saying those things to Michael yesterday. Anger had clouded his judgement and he couldn't filter his thoughts and everything came out the wrong way. The last thing he should've done was mention Hailey, not when Michael was in his most vulnerable state with Luke.

Luke desperately wanted Michael back now, but the mere thought of having to break Hailey's heart is the last thing he wanted to do to the girl. She deserved better though, leading her on when all he could think about is Michael was a terrible thing to do to someone you care about.

"Luke!" Hailey shouted, dragging Luke out of his thoughts. Staring wide eyes at the small brunette, he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Sorry." Luke smiled sheepishly,

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes. You've been lost in that head of yours. What's going on with you, babe?"

Luke shook his head, glancing away from his girlfriend. "It's nothing, just some stuff happening with the bands. That's all. Nothing to worry about."

Hailey narrowed her eyes at him before shrugging, deciding to leave it be. She knew getting an answer out of him would be pointless. "Okay... What do you want for dinner? It's my treat!"

"Um," Luke scratched the back of his neck, cringing at the clammy feeling of the sweat against his skin. "Do you think we could head back to your place and order pizza? It's too hot outside for my liking."

Hailey scoffed a bit, rolling her eyes. "Luke we've gone over this. It's nice out and you know I don't like staying inside. Enjoy the fresh air!"

"The humidity is at its highest today, none of this," Luke gestured to the sky. "is fresh! I feel like I'm melting."

"So dramatic." Hailey chuckled, but Luke didn't find it funny. "Let's just find an outdoor pizza joint and watch the sunset."

Luke grumbled in response, but followed his girlfriend along. The heat was really getting to him and the fact that he can now see paparazzi a few hundred feet away was making his insides twist into a knot. This evening was not what he had expected to go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the ending of this so fast, please ignore any mistakes omg because boI do I know there's a lot. I just wanted to get this out there before my busy weekend ahead. 
> 
> THOUGHTS?
> 
> Luke thoughts and emotions are jumbled everywhere okay, how do you personally think he's handling it? 
> 
> Michael? How do you think the smol bean is feeling? 
> 
> The apartment still being theirs in Luke's eyes?
> 
> IS HE GONNA DROP HAILEY? or what do you think is going to happen with her?


	34. Chapter 34

Hailey was radiating pure happiness while they were walking around The Grove. Her hand was clasped tightly in Luke's, swinging them both between their bodies. "I was wanting to stop by this one store and then we can do what you wanted, I promise."

Luke internally groaned at the thought of going into another store filled with makeup and lacy lingerie. This wasn't his ideal ways of spending a day out with someone.

Luke enjoyed late night talks over a cup of tea, watching movies till you're both cuddled too close together on the couch you forget about the movie and just bask in the moment together. Luke likes spontaneous trips to the beach at midnight, running hand in hand through the sand till it becomes too much that someone slips and falls, pulling the other down with them. Luke likes roses and a precious note left at his front door, and surprise cupcakes sitting on the counter when he wakes up from a mid-day nap. Luke likes everything that Hailey is turning out not to be.

"It doesn't matter now, the store I wanted to go into closed twenty minutes ago while you were wiping lipsticks across your arms and just staring at them." Luke shrugged, pulling his hand out from Hailey's and shoving them deep into his pockets. Luke wanted to be anywhere but here.

"You should've said something, babe." Hailey pouted her pink stained lips. She didn't seemed phased by this news and that irritated Luke. At first Hailey seemed to care about his side of things, but a few weeks in and it's always about her now and Luke can't handle the lack of balance between them.

"I did!"

"Oh, sorry. I guess speak louder next time."

Luke rolled his eyes and followed his girlfriend into the next store she was dying to spend all of her Daddy's money in. Luke was just kind of glad that she wasn't asking to spend all of his, not that he would care, but he hasn't spent over $300 in the past month, and Hailey already spent that on a pair of shoes today.

////

Luke made it clear to his girlfriend that he was tired and preferred going home alone tonight. The mere thought of spending anymore time out in the heat and talking about gossip with his girlfriend didn't appeal to him. Luke thought she was different in the beginning, but somehow people always turn out the opposite of what you're hoping for.

Luke stripped off his sweaty t-shirt, throwing it in the overflowing hamper in the corner of the room, ridding himself of his shorts as well. Luke made his way over to the walk in closet and instantly looking over Michael's side which still held so much that the faux blond hadn't asked for back yet. Luke wasn't sure how to let go of him, but his mind and heart were still fighting over the situation at hand. Michael still loved every inch of him and nothing that happened was real, even if it felt real to the blond. Luke was fighting the battle in his head on what his best decision would be in the end and Michael always comes out winning.

Luke sighed, going back to looking through his clothes in hopes for something clean that he could wear to bed, but came up short. When he turned back around to Michael's clothes still hanging in place there was a t-shirt peaking out from behind a sweatshirt and Luke recognized it instantly, a smile spreading across his face when he thought back to the day he purchased it for Michael out on a whim.

It wasn't something recognizable to anyone other than the two. It was a simple grey v-neck and Luke only bought it for Michael because he knew the boy despised having his chest on display and showing at the time, but Luke convinced him it was sexy and that was enough for Michael to put it on right away. It was soft and worn out and maybe a size too small, but Luke put it on anyway loving the faint smell of that was distinctly Michael that still lingered on it.

It made Luke feel bad that he was still stuck on Michael when he's in a newer relationship, but when you've loved someone for as long as he's loved Michael it feels impossible to move on completely from him. You don't just forget what its like to be held by Michael in the early hours of the morning, the way he'd rub circles into your side to soothe you awake. The faint kisses being littered across your neck.

It's hard to forget Michael. Especially when he's always on Luke's mind.

Having known Michael for most of his life, all of Luke's memories included Michael in them one way or another. There hasn't been a time in his life where Michael wasn't there. Unless you bring back that time in High School where Luke decided hating him was better than telling him how much he loved him. Luke shook his head at the foolish memory. He was so young and naive to the thought of love it's almost comical to him now.

Grabbing the nearest blankets and pillows Luke could find finally let himself relax for the first time today. The long day of walking around with Hailey in the dreaded heat–once again–was getting to him, and the urge to let sleep take over was there and he was welcoming it with open arms and with Michael on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be more Michael centre. sorry it's been a lot of Luke, but we hadn't seen much of his side recently so we're just getting into his head a bit more since he's found out everything.


	35. Chapter 35

Michael stood in front of the stove, mindlessly stirring around the soup he's been trying to heat up without burning it... like he did twenty minutes ago to the first pot. He's lost in thought constantly, thinking about where he went wrong and ruined everything and had the only person he loves taken away.

Jennifer requested a meeting with him this morning, but Michael didn't show up. The thought of doing anything anymore was torture to him. He saw Luke in everything wherever he went. The blond boy knew now about what went down, what Michael went through to keep him safe and out of the trouble their management has put Michael through, but here he is, still left alone waiting for Luke to come back to him.

Everyday Michael wakes up to see pictures of Luke and his girlfriend flooding the internet and it makes his stomach churn. It's so foreign to see Luke with anyone else but himself. To see the boy he fell in love with so long ago cling to someone else's hand, to kiss their cheek, to hold them so delicately in the public eye.

Michael only wants the best for Luke and if him being with someone else is what will happen, Michael will support him through everything. Even if that means sitting in a church pew years down the road to attend Luke's wedding then so be it. Michael will suffer through it all to see Luke happy and enjoying life.

"What's got you so lost in thought?" Troye asked, grabbing a bottle of juice out of fridge and jumping up to sit on the counter.

Michael hadn't seen much of the brunet recently, him having being on a few trips across the country with his own boyfriend. Besides, the public eye seems to see them now as past lovers and anything between will stir up some drama if they were to leave the house together. Not that their management would mind, but it wasn't something the two wanted to start up again.

Michael let out a long sigh, removing his sauce pan off the heat and turning the stove off. He'd leave his soup to cool before consuming it. "Luke. I told him everything, but he's still with his girlfriend."

"I'm sorry." Troye said sincerely, giving Michael a sad look. He got to come out with a happy ending, but Michael's left mopping around. Waiting. Waiting for Luke to maybe change his mind and show the faux blond some form of hope.

"Don't be." Michael gave the brunet a tight smile, moving back around to ladle some soup into a bowl. "It's all my fault anyway. If only I had told him sooner... Maybe I could've avoided all of this."

"Don't beat yourself up. You didn't know he'd move on so fast to someone else. I didn't see that one coming either, but now you need to keep reminding him that your love still stands so he knows. That reminder and that promise to him that you'll never leave will be so reassuring." Troye said truthfully, patting the spot next to on the counter for Michael to hop up on. Michael followed suit, situating himself before before slurping his soup. "Plus, have you see those paparazzi photos of him and that girl? It pretty much screams sketchy."

Michael stopped slurping his soup, looking over and staring Troye down with his brows furrowed in thought. "Uh, what?"

Troye giggled, patting Michael on the back before continuing his explanation. "It looks set up. Yeah they're at heavily populated areas in LA, but there's never actually paparazzi there unless they've been paid or someone tipped them off."

"What are you saying?" Michael asked, bewildered by Troyes statement. But it all started to make sense. The way it happened so fast between Luke and Hailey, the way she appeared out of thin air, the way there's always high quality photos of them. Nothing that fans every take, no, it was the good stuff. The photos that continue to rip Michael's out and crumble it to shreds.

"What I'm saying is she must be working for someone. It's all too similar to our situation except Luke's still in the dark and doesn't know." Troye shrugged, sliding down off the countertop. "Now, I'd love to stay and chat more about these theories, but I have a date with Connor in an hour and who knows how long it'll take me to get there at rush hour."

Michael nodded, saying his goodbyes to the brunet, but stayed sitting in the kitchen. His soup now cold and forgotten, he was once again lost in thought over Troye words. How true they sounded to him. He's had to deal with all of these stunts for the past while, he should've noticed something seemed off, but who's he to say it is when it could possibly not be one at all.

Hailey could be faking it. Not that he would be surprised.

Except now, once Luke finds out the truth–if that truly is the case–he's going to left heartbroken once again.

Continuing to leave them to be pawns in Jennifer's game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so my first day of college is tomorrow so my schedule is about to get crazy. I don't know when I'll have time to update, but I'll try my very best to get once in every once in awhile. Like I'm hoping twice a month. Because this story will be coming to close very soon so I want to finish it before the end of the year. Please don't give up on me omg
> 
> I love you guys, thanks for being patient with updates and still continuing to love this story as much as I love writing it.


	36. Chapter 36

Luke was giving Hailey one more chance. Not that she did anything drastically wrong, but he couldn't handle being around her anymore. Their relationship wasn't what he expected it to turn out to be. Luke couldn't help but compare everything she did differently, to what Michael would've done to his specification. That should've been a red flag to him from the beginning that this wouldn't work out, not when he loved Michael more than anyone else on this earth. No one could ever replace Michael.

"Are you even listening to me, Luke?" Hailey huffed out in frustration, clearly irritated that Luke was lost in thought and not listening to her go on about the new clothing she purchased yesterday, as if he wasn't there beside her during it all.

"No," Luke replied sheepishly. He stole a french fry off her plate, giving her an innocent smile that he'd listen to her now. "Sorry."

"You're definitely not."

Luke eyes widen in surprise by her accusation. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Anymore you're so lost in thought when we're together. It's almost as if I don't matter to you that much. What's so great that it's completely taken over your thoughts?" Hailey whined, no one ever ignored her. 

"Of course you matter, but you're acting like a spoiled brat. You weren't like this when we first met." Luke commented, wanting any reaction out of her. He needed another reason in his mind to end this between them. He's never personally broken someone's heart, he's only been on the receiving end. Even if Michael's was fake it still hurt, more than anything. No burn or broken bone could about to the pain flooding his veins the moment Michael said he didn't love him anymore. 

"People can change." Hailey shrugged, taking a sip of her iced tea.

Luke's eyes widened in surprise. "People can change over the course of a relationship, but it hasn't even been a month of us together."

"It can still happen."

"It can," Luke agreed, "but yours isn't a good change and it's irritating!" He exclaimed, standing up from their table in the corner. 

Hailey followed suit, not expecting Luke to blow up like this. "Babe, you need to calm down. You don't need to cause a scene." She warned, laying her hand gently on his bicep so he'd sit back down and they could finish their lunch. 

Luke laughed, rolling his eyes at the brunette. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"What?!"

"I'm not stupid! I know when I'm being used to publicity. I wasn't born yesterday, Hailey."

"That's not true," Hailey gaped. "I-I would  _never._ " Sputtering and trying to make sense of what was happening, Luke just shook her arm off him and reached for his keys and wallet off the table.

"I'm leaving." Luke stated, turning around to leave before he stopped at her pleas to stay. Slowly turning back around, Luke locked eyes with the small brunette he thought he felt something for, but he was sad and craving comfort in the worst ways. "And we're over. Don't text or call because I won't answer."

" _Luke!_ " Hailey shouted, but Luke was already out of the restaurant and down the street. He needed to cool off,  _he needed to find Michael._

////

Michael opened the apartment door and was shocked to find Luke standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?" Michael asked in surprise, but Luke didn't answer, he just stood there and stared at Michael's tousled hair and red rimmed eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Luke asked worriedly. It took everything in the blond not to swoop the faux blond in his arms and hold him. 

Michael laughed humorlessly, "When haven't I been."

Luke's face fell, "Oh."

"Yeah," Michael shrugged his shoulders, "So, what brings you to the front porch of my humble abode? Not that I don't mind you being here, it's just been a rare thing to see recently since you've been out with that one girlfriend of yours, what was her name? Basil? Bailey?"

Luke nervously rubbed the back of his neck, a small smile formed on his lips as he listened to Michael speak of Hailey. The jealously seeping through every word, it made Luke's tummy flutter like it always had when Michael jealous over everyone at the beginning of their relationship years ago. "Um, well  _ex-girlfriend,_ but yeah, I don't know why I ended up here... I just missed you?" 

"You don't seem to sure... Please don't say anything you're going to regret. I know I hurt you in the worst way possible, but it hurt me just as much to do it to you. I still don't know how to recovery from it, so please choose your words carefully,  _Luke._ I don't know how much more I could handle." Michael pleaded, his heart pounding in his chest. Luke showed out of the blue, claiming he's now single and he missed him. Michael didn't know how to take all this in at once, he could probably cry tears of happiness or just tears in general any moment. 

" _I miss you, Mikey_." Luke said desperately, trying to convey what he was feeling. He was putting everything back on the table. 

Luke needed Michael to understand. 

Luke wanted Michael back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN
> 
> soo... how's it going?
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Luke dumping Hailey?
> 
> Luke showing up on Michaels doorstep? Saying he missed him?
> 
> Wanting Michael back? (who wouldn't smh)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> fyi.... We'll be hearing from Jennifer next chapter, rip. Still a lot to go in this book adfaifknjdnvo.
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS! thanks for reading❤️


	37. Chapter 37

Michael stared at his phone, a missed phone call, email, and text message all from Jennifer. 

He was terrified.

Ignoring Jennifer probably isn't the best option, but Michael doesn't know how to face her. Facing her means facing what the outcome of his future will be and he's not ready to be kicked out of the band. He's isn't ready to be left alone and have to go back home. Without the band he can't afford to live in California, he'd be broke within the next few months. 

Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, Michael looked over to his left to see Luke curled up into a ball on the bed. Luke was at peace, in his own dream filled world and Michael didn't dare disturb him.... even if he might only have a short amount of time left with Luke and his best friends. But Michael didn't want to think like that. He didn't want to face the reality of this situation.

Michael phone vibrated again, signaling another phone call from their management. It was now or never, he had to suck it up, answer the call and deal with his consequences. "Hello?" Michael said wearily, exiting his bedroom so Luke could continue to sleep in peace. They had a long night filled with tears and countless apologies that Michael still doesn't know how to take in. 

"Well, it's about time you answered your damn phone Mr. Clifford." Jennifer scolded, Michael could practically picture her sitting at her desk, legs crossed, a latte to her right, and a nail file in her free hand.

"I have other things to do than sit around and chat with you." Michael shot back even though he was terrified right now, his legs were shaking and he wasn't quite sure how he hadn't collapsed to the floor yet.

"Is that so? What are these other things you've been attending to?"

Michael slid down the wall in the hallway, his legs finally giving out underneath him. He was trembling, but he needed to stay calm. She can't know how terrified he is about what's to come next it'll only make it worse. Jennifer will only use it against him.

"Family matters. Y'know people who are in the public eye have those? We aren't some puppet to be tossed around for everyone else's pleasure." Michael sneered.

"Hmm, I'd like to think otherwise." Jennifer said. Michael could faintly hear the sound of a pen clicking on the other side. "Now, I called you for a different purpose. You haven't been following your side of the contract, Michael... This comes with consequences and one's you won't be fond of. See you in my office in an hour, I'll send a car to fetch you."

////

Michael left Luke a note on his pillow and several text messages for him to wake up to. Michael didn't want the blond to think he left again, not after the trauma he put him through last time. Everything from now on would be handled with caution around Luke until they're both okay and can forgive and forget about everything that has happened. 

"Nice of you to join me today, Michael."

"Likewise." Michael muttered, slouching back in his seat. Every bad scenario of what could happen today was running through the faux blonds head. Michael just wanted to go back to the day those photos were taken and make sure that it never happened. If they weren't so careless he'd be having a lazy morning in bed with Luke, they'd get up around noon and make breakfast together with music blasting throughout the apartment, Luke would use the wooden spoon as a microphone and everything would be okay in their lives. It would be what it's always been. It would be Michael and Luke against the world.

"Now, it's come to my attention that Luke recently dumped his girlfriend and that's something we can't have. Hailey was hired by my team to help distract your friend from the real problem at hand.. you. You broke everything on that contract. I know all of the boys know about your decisions and fake relationship, I know Calum wants to take legal action. Luke mentioned it to that girlfriend of his since her dad is conveniently a lawyer." Jennifer smiled, crossing her legs as she sat back in her desk chair. "I know everything and you're not getting away with it."

Michael flew out of his seat, pulling at his hair in frustration. "What...? How? She-Hailey was apart of your team? You're fucking insane, if Luke knew this he'd never be able to trust anyone ever again. You sick twisted bitch!"

"Maybe think twice before going against a contract you signed."

"I never wanted to sign it in the first place!" Michael shouted. "I just wanted to be able to love my boyfriend and be in a band with my best friends. We weren't causing any harm."

"No one wants to see two band members together." Jennifer said as if she knew what teenagers loved these days. Michael rolled his eyes and slammed his hands down on top of her desk.

"You clearly don't look through tweets from our fanbase." Michael laughed humorlessly. "It's 2016 things have changed and people don't care about who dates who."

"Fanbase?" Jennifer cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, we have a fanbase... Are you ever certified to run a management?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Well, I know the band 5 Seconds of Summer... They have a fanbase, lots of loyal fans, but you? You don't."

Michael froze, eyes wide in fear. "What?"

"Heres your one way ticket back home to Sydney." Jennifer slide a folder full of legal documents stating the reasons he's being dropped from the band and management. 

"This has to be a joke!" 

"You signed a contract and you didn't follow it. You're lucky I'm not taking further legal action."

"No, no, no!" Michael cried.

"Have a nice life, Michael! I'll make sure your  _Lukey_  is fine. Your things will be shipped back to Australia and I'll have someone drop you off at the airport to make sure you've boarded the flight."

"You can't be serious! I won't take any of this! You have to let me say goodbye at least."

"You have too, and you will! You can send them a text message saying you quit and that's it. Now leave my office before I call security." Jennifer rose from her seat and pointed to the door. 

"No!"

"Security!" Jennifer yelled. Seconds later a tall built man was dragging Michael out of the building and throwing him into a car to take him to L.A.X..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well.....
> 
> that was an emotional rollercoaster to write omg
> 
> LET ME HERE ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND THEORIES
> 
> michael and luke waking up in the same bed... hmmm
> 
> Michael ignoring Jennifer's calls?
> 
> Jennifer declaring he's out of the band? Sending him back home?
> 
> Michael not getting to tell anyone goodbye?
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR READING


	38. Chapter 38

Michael wasn't going to board any plane. Especially one that would take him back Australia.

He wasn't going to leave Luke, nor was he going to leave his best friends, or his life behind. Michael wasn't going to abide by any of Jennifer's rules, he's no longer under her authority and doesn't have to do anything she's asked him to do. If anything he could drag Luke out into the middle of the city and kiss him for the world to see.

Once they arrived at L.A.X. the bodyguard barely stood a chance against Michael as sprinted out of the car and down the strip of the airport to find another taxi to haul himself into.

"Hurry! I need to get to this place as soon as possible." Michael pleaded, shoving a piece of paper with his address on it to the driver. He could see the bodyguard Jennifer sent with him looking around the area with a phone pressed to his ear. "Please hurry."

The driver nodded and pulled out onto the main road, it was a relatively good hour of the day to be driving in Los Angeles and they got out of the traffic smoothly without any problems.

Michael probably resembled a crazy man to the driver, his hair was a mess and his clothes wrinkled from when he was man-handled by security.

The driver kept glancing back in his mirror with brows furrowed as he looked at Michael. "You look familiar."

"I do?" Michael questioned, not really in the mood to explain to this driver that he was in a band.

"Yeah, I just can't quite place my finger on it."

"That's strange." Michael shrugged, leaning back in his seat to get comfortable. He was no longer on edge about being caught and he could finally breathe.

"Do you take taxis from the airport frequently? Maybe I've driven you before?"

Michael hummed in response, he was ready to get home and back to Luke to explain everything. "I travel for my job, so maybe..."

////

Once Michael was home and out of the taxi he bolted up the front steps of his apartment and stumbled his way through his home, knocking a few things over in his way.

When he opened the door to his room there laid Luke, he was still passed out on the bed. He had one of Michael's shirts scrunched up and pressed against his face and Michael couldn't help but coo at the sight. It reminded his of when they first started dating and when they first shared a bed together as lovers and not as friends. Luke always had to have his nose pressed against Michael to breathe in his scent and know he was there.

It made Michael's heart flutter.

Making his way over to the bed Michael gently leaned over to shake Luke awake. As much as he wanted to let the blond rest they have some more important things to attend to. One of them being he's no longer in the band that he helped create, that right now he's supposed to be on a flight back home but he's not, and the fact Jennifer could show up any minute and that thought scared Michael.

"Hmmph, let me sleep Mikey." Luke whined, swatting away at the faux blonds hand.

Michael rolled his eyes. Pushing Luke over Michael sat down on the edge of the bed and started to run his fingers through Luke's messy blond locks, easing him awake.

Michael missed this, just everything about Luke. The crave to just touch him in the most innocent ways while sitting in bed in the morning. Nothing is perfect between them yet, a few more talks and time will do them good, but right now all Michael wanted was to soak up this moment and forget about the problems they're facing.

"Plwease," Luke mumbled in his pillow, "I need 5 more minutes of sleep."

"I'm sorry," Michael chuckled, "but something happened and I really need you awake."

Luke huffed but sat up anyway. Michael's wadded up shirt still in hand as he situated himself against the headboard and his legs laying across Michael's lap. "What's so important?"

"Umm... Long story short I met with Jennifer two hours ago and she kicked me out of the band, off the label, and management. She also tried to fly me back to Sydney, but as soon as I got to the airport I bolted to the line of taxis and got the fuck out of there."

Luke gasped, eyes wide in fear. "She tried to send you back home? That can't be legal! None of this can! What the fuck!"

"That's what I'm saying, none of this seems legal, but it's been happening and we need to put a stop to it... I just don't know how." Michael sighed, running his hands over his face in frustration. "Taking them to court seems almost ridiculous because even with our evidence they're a powerful company with the money to put an end to use for good."

"Then so be it." Luke shrugged, scooting closer to Michael and wrapping his arms around the faux blonds torso. "I think the world would be okay without 5 seconds of summer."

Michael smiled sadly, holding Luke a little closer. "The world might, but we wouldn't be. It's our lives. We don't have anything else going for us."

"We'd make it work." Luke reassured.

"We shouldn't have too."


	39. Chapter 39

When Ashton knocked on Michael's apartment door the last person he expected to be standing on the other side was Luke. The same Luke that was heartbroken and in another relationship just a few days ago, but now standing in one of Michael's old t-shirts and boxers and a sheepish smile on his face as Ashton glanced over him with a confused look.

"Umm," Luke shifted awkwardly on the balls of his feet. "It's a long story."

"Uh huh," Ashton nodded, looking at the blond in amusement. "It's been awhile since you've been laid, I get it."

Whining, Luke held his hands over his cheeks in embarrassment. "Stop... that's not what happened, just get inside before my naked self ends up on the front page of a magazine."

Ashton laughed, pushing past the blond and into the kitchen where he knew he'd find Michael. "Care to explain what's happening? Cal and I feel so out of it right now. I didn't even know you and Michael were talking again."

Luke shrugged, shutting the front door and following behind his best friend.

Michael turned around in his seat from where he was eating his breakfast to see Luke following behind Ashton. The worry lines and red eyes were enough to make Ashton rush over to his friend and pull him close. Their situation was a mess and no one deserved what Michael was put through for simply loving someone.

"What happened, Mikey?" Ashton asked softly. "You look like you haven't slept in a few days."

"I'm no longer in the band." Michael cried, clinging tighter to Ashton. Luke watched sadly from the side, Michael needed them all more than anything right now. He needed his best friends to keep him strong while they all figured out how to keep the peace. "I fucked everything up and now I have to deal with the consequences."

"Michael none of this is your fault. It's Jennifer who's done all of this shit." Luke said, for the hundredth time today, but he'd say it a thousand times if it got Michael to believe the words he was saying.

"She can't kick you out of the band! What the fuck is wrong with her?" Ashton felt Michael cling a little tighter.

"She did!" Michael exclaimed, pulling back to look at his best friend, briefly wondering where Calum was since they're usually glued to one another side, but he pushed that thought aside and tried to calm himself down so he could explain the rest to Ashton. He didn't deserve being left in the dark. "That bitch tried to force me onto a flight back to Sydney, too! I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life when the car pulled up to L.A.X."

Ashton pulled back and stared at Michael with wide eyes and an unreadable expression. "Fuck this." he wiggled his way out of Michael's grip and almost sprinted for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Michael and Luke asked, concern lacing their tone as they followed quickly behind Ashton. With the state that he was in they hadn't had a clue what he'd do once he walked out of the apartment.

"To take care of this."

////

Calum came stomping out of his apartment, grumbling under his breath when he saw Ashton parked on the curb waiting for him. All Calum knew was they had to go take care of something for Michael and Luke, but Calum was irritated that he had to get out of bed.

Yanking open the passenger side door Calum grumbled some more before even looking at Ashton. "You weren't next to me when I woke up... this was supposed to be our lazy day."

"Uh-"

"Don't try to defend yourself. I was looking forward to some morning cuddles and kisses, but what do you know, I wake up to an empty bed, again!"

"Calum-"

"Fuck you."

"Sounds like he already did." Luke giggled front the backseat, taking Calum by surprise.

"You didn't tell me they'd be in the car with you!" Calum shouted, looking terrified at his two best friends that were sitting a foot away with smug grins on their faces.

"Don't speak before you take in your surroundings then!" Ashton fought back, he was already angry about having to even settle a situation like this with their management, but now Calum opened his mouth and spilled their secret to the boys. They don't want to end up like Michael and Luke, they thought about letting everyone know, but the moment they ruined Michael's life they knew it could wait till further on into the future.

"So, when were you going to tell us?" Luke grinned, leaning forward so his chin was resting on the side of Calum's seat.

"Shut up, Hemmings." Calum grumbled sliding down in his seat while Ashton started the car again before pulling away from the curb.

"Hey, save the attitude for when you help fight Jennifer and take their asses to court." Luke pressed, pinching Calum's shoulder and smiling when the maori boy let out a loud yell.

Luke scooted back in his seat, resting his side up against Michael like they used to when they had long band road trips across the country. Back when they were only starting out and had no money to get them anywhere. Michael held back from wrapping Luke up in his arms and never letting him go when he leaned against his side. The urge to press kisses and the want to wrap his arm around the blond was there, but they were still in the early stages of fixing thing between each other. Moving too fast could ruin so many things between them, and that's the last thing Michael wanted. He just got Luke back, losing him again is the last thing he wants.

"We're almost there." Ashton announced, pulling Michael away from his thoughts.

"What's the game plan?" Luke asked, wiggling around in his seat. He wanted to end this feud once and for all so they don't have to suffer anymore.

"Uh, well, I don't really have one." Ashton admitted, earning a chorus of groans from his friends.

"You have nothing? What were you expecting to do? Just waltz right in there and start a riot? That won't work." Michael shook his head in disbelief.

"Just... have faith in me. We'll figure this out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Long time no see. 
> 
> Sorry it's been like a month since I've updated anything. I've been extremely busy with college and when I do have a break from it, all I want to do is sleep or read. I finished a bunch of my stuff that I have that's due on Wednesday so I had a break and I've been writing this over the past few days.   
> I'm super sorry if it seems choppy, I'm not completely happy with it, but not writing for a month really screwed me over.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Ashton getting angry over the news? 
> 
> Storming out of Michael's apartment?
> 
> Cashton?
> 
> Not having a game plan?
> 
>  
> 
> I love you guys so much, thank you so much for your endless support throughout this story. You don't understand how much it means to me. Hopefully it won't take me as long next time to update. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're all doing great and enjoying yourselves. I'm seeing The Summer Set tonight so I'm pumped for that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	40. Chapter 40

They didn't have a plan.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

All they wanted at this point was freedom and they were determined to get some.

The four boys made their way through the building and up to the floor in which Jennifer's office sat. Michael was terrified of the outcome, he just wanted to be himself and continue loving Luke for as long as he possibly could. At this point he'd give up everything else left to have Luke back, but he can't speak for the rest of them. Not when this band is their lives, without it they'd all have nothing, but they always find a way through rough patches. Even the rough patches in which Michael isn't legally bounded to their band anymore.

"Oh, hi boys. I was expecting you four any day now. Please do come in, have a seat. Help yourself to some coffee if you please." Michael snarled at her, rolling his eyes at her fake attitude and way she held herself when they were all together. Almost as if they'd think Michael has been lying all this time about her being the devil.

But thank God for Ashton. "Cut the shitty fake act."

"Excuse me?" She was appalled and slightly baffled that it was Ashton to call her out. Ashton was always the breath of fresh air amongst the group and if he's angry you know something is wrong.

"We're here for one reason and you know exactly what it's for."

"Oh, really? Please enlighten me." She hummed, waving her hand in a gesture for us to start talking.

"Apparently our incredible guitarist isn't in our band anymore. The band you simply manage. I don't see how you have control over who's in it. We created this band years ago, you don't own us. You work for us. And all the shitty things you made Michael do in order to have Luke broken-hearted, while dating an insane worker of yours without with his knowledge, is fucked up." Ashton told her as calmly as possible. "Now, if you don't mind us we no longer feel the need to be signed to this management. We'll find one who cares more about our wellbeing than the money."

They are stared at Ashton in amazement, having come in here with no plan whatsoever, but he pulls this out of his ass somehow left them completely speechless.

Until, Jennifer ruined it again. She began to laugh at them. "Is that what you want? To be left without management? To have a band who can no longer work together without drama? No one else will sign you. I can go through a lot of legal action to keep you here under contract. This isn't a childish game, boys. You're in the real world now."

"We can find someone else to manage us. A place who doesn't judge or ridicule us for the ones we love. Even if it takes a few years. The people we have supporting us will understand and we can get away from all of your bullshit antics." Ashton crossed his arms across his chest, staring at the women in front of them. They weren't going to leave until she knew they weren't coming back."

"You think it's that easy?"

"No... we know it'll be hard, but we're in this together, right guys?" Ashton asked, getting an unanimous "fuck yeah" from the other.

"Alright. I'll let you leave. It's less stress on me, since we barely made money from your awful band. Don't come crying back to me then. You're no longer associated with our management and good luck failing out in the real world, children." Jennifer smiled. Standing in front of her desk she smoothed out her skirt, folding her hands in front of her and she watched as band rejoiced and hugged each other.

"We'll be on our way now." Ashton smiled, sending a way over his shoulder. Calum sped up to link arm with the honey haired boy and Michael and Luke waited till they were out of sight to link hands in front of Jennifer.

Michael grinned deviously, "Fuck you. I hope you choke on a dick. Wait, no not even that, you don't deserve to choke on anything that delicious." Michael winked, and turned around tugging Luke along.

"I hope you have a shitty life!" Luke chuckled, laughing as he and Michael ran down the halls to exit the prison they've been signed to for far too long.

"Now... to celebrate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a very long time since I last updated. I MISSED YOU ALL!!!!! Even if you probably hate me lol
> 
> I know I kept saying I'd update and I hadn't. I honestly haven't had any free time to do much. I'm in college full time and I work part time, and when I'm not busy I'm working on homework, and there's lots of it!
> 
> This story is my baby though and I'm not going to leave it unfinished. You can count on that. It's almost over anyway, so I predict maybe a few more chapters depending on how much I condense them down. But I promise you it'll get finished. 
> 
> I love you guys a lot! Thank you for sticking around and reading my stories even when I've been MIA! 
> 
> I guess let me know your thoughts? 
> 
> Anything you'd want to happen within the last few chapters that I could've missed? (Because I've had to reread some of the story since it's been awhile omg)
> 
> AGAIN I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH


End file.
